¿Casualidad?
by SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ
Summary: Maka a perdido a alguien muy importante, y trata de olvidar encerrándose en el estudio, pero llega alguien que le recuerda mucho a esa persona. "las casualidades existen y solo hay que ignorarlas" denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Casualidad?**

**Hola, holitas!**

**Aquí colocando mi nuevo fic. Gracias todos lo que me siguieron en mi fic "una historia hecha realidad" y darme los ánimos para colocar este nuevo fic. Espero que les guste y si no me avisan. Espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic. Nos los distraigo mas y a leer.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Muchos dicen que las coincidencias no existen, pero para mi eso es falso. Las coincidencias existen siempre y por todos lados. Así que solo hay que tomarlas como algo normal en este mundo e ignorarlas.**

-¡ya llegue!-nadie me contesto-¿Qué me pasa? Es obio que nadie me va a contestar- suspire, cerré la puerta de mi casa al entrar a la sala deje mi mochila en el sillón y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un sándwich al terminar de preparármelo agarre un plato extendido y me fui a la mesa a comérmelo

-se siente tan sola la casa, aunque ya debería de estar acostumbrada a esta soledad– al terminar de comer lo que prepare agarre el plato y lo fui a dejar en el lavabo no estoy de humor para lavarlo, después fui a la sala y agarre mi mochila e ingrese a mi recamara para hacer la tarea que me dejaron, no era tan difícil siendo una alumna ejemplar en la escuela. Bueno para ser sincera la mejor de toda la escuela, después de lo sucedido solo me he encerrado en los estudios como una forma de olvidar. Aunque la verdad no funciona muy bien. No tarde ni una hora para hacer toda mi tarea. Volteé a ver el reloj que estaba colocado en la pared las 7:00 de la tarde.

-pensé que seria mas tarde- me dije a mi misma. Ya que tenía tiempo de mas, decidí meterme a bañar, al terminar de el baño empecé a caminar a mi recamara, pero al levantar la mirada me encontré con la recamara que estaba a un lado de la mía. Acerque mi mano a la perilla y abrí la puerta y empecé a ver adentro de esta. No pude evitar soltar una lágrima.

-es tan difícil olvidarte.- iba a entrar a la recamara, pero si quiero olvidar será mejor no entrar, así que cerré la puerta de la recamara, y me metí a mi habitación, me fui a acostar sin importa que fuera temprano, después de un rato caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

***Sueño***

Estaba caminando por el parque que esta muy cerca de la escuela con alguien, pero no podía verle la cara, nos detuvimos debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo y nos sentábamos.

-sabes Maka, yo quiero decirte algo muy importante- volteé a verlo

-¿y que es?

-bueno son dos cosas, yo… bueno esto no es fácil para mi, pero yo… te amo Maka- al oir lo que me dijo no pude evitar sorprenderme y creo que lo tomo a mal. Por que no me dejo contestarle- yo se que te gusta alguien mas- ¿gustarme alguien mas?- y la razón por la que te lo digo ahora es por que voy a ir de viaje con mi familia por tres días, y en ese tiempo quieres que pienses lo que te dije- me dice mientras se pone de pie

-pero… -me interrumpe

-no quiero que me des una respuesta ahora, quiero que me la des cuando regrese de mi viaje- de repente empezó a correr para alejarse de mi

-¡espera!- pero no volteo para nada- yo también… te amo- susurre

***Fin de Sueño**

Desperté y me di cuenta que me costaba respirar un poco y que estaba llorando. Suspire. No puedo dejar de tener este sueño, aunque mas que un sueño es un recuerdo. Al ver mi reloj puede ver que ya era casi hora de despertarme a si que ya no trate de volverme a dormir de nuevo. Me pare de mi cama y le quite la alarma a mi celular. Empecé a arreglarme para ir a la escuela, por suerte ya estoy en la preparatoria en el segundo año, para ser mas exactos. Por suerte (a mi parecer) llevamos uniforme, así evito el que dirán si llevo la misma ropa que ayer o antier. Al terminar me dirigí a la cocina y me prepare un licuado de chocolate. Al terminar de tomármelo salí de mi casa, iba con tiempo así que decidí irme caminado.

No se por que sigo teniendo estos sueños, que no pueda verle su cara aunque yo sepa que es el. Al observar a mi alrededor pude observar que ya estaba en la escuela y a pesar de que me vine caminando llegue mas temprano de lo normal. Entre a la escuela sin impórtame que fuera tan temprano, me dirigí a mi salón, al entrar me di cuenta que era la primera en llegar y me senté en mi lugar que esta hasta el final del la fila y pegada a la ventana. De cierta forma me recuerda a él este lugar, ya que se sentaba hasta atrás para que se pudiera dormir en la clase y que no lo vieran los maestros.

-buenos días Maka

-buenas Tsubaki- me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado

-¿Cómo estas Maka?-no tenia ganas de contestarle pero ella era una de mis 2 amigos

-como siempre.

-ya veo, al parecer por como te veo. Soñaste con el de nuevo, ¿verdad?

-si que me conoces. Pues si.

-¿No crees que necesitas olvidar lo sucedido con…?- alguien la interrumpió

-buenos días - en la puerta del salón se encontraba Ox Ford. Al ver a Tsubaki se acerco a ella, a el le gusta ella, pero ella nada que ver - hola Tsubaki.- yo solo volteé hacia la ventana. Empezaron a llegar los demás compañeros

-hola Ox ford

-rata de biblioteca saluda

-Ox ford!

-¿Qué? ¿No es verdad?

-eso no se debe de decir, no sabes que es lo que siente ella al escucharte decir eso

-¿Qué es lo que puede sentir esa ratita?- no lo soporte más y me pare de mi lugar, estaba dispuesta a salir del salón cuando de repente apareció Liz y Patty por la puerta del salón

-hola ratita de biblioteca- me dijo Liz, yo solo baje la mirada ante el insulto

-ratita, ratita

-¿A dónde crees que ibas?- no le conteste- vamos ratita contéstame

-tomen sus asientos- dijo el profesor Sid. Gracias Kami-sama. Yo solo lo obedecí y me fui a sentar a mi lugar al igual que todos. – bien clase hoy vamos a ver lo que es el metabolismo, ¿alguien me puede decir que es?- yo levante la mano

-muy bien Maka, ¿Qué es?

-el metabolismo es un conjunto de reacciones físicas y químicas, por las cuales, el organismo conserva su homeostasis es decir, su equilibrio.

-muy bien

-ya se que eres las mas inteligente del salón, pero no necesitas estarlo presumiendo ratita de biblioteca. – me dijo Liz, yo solo baje la mirada, mientras que los demás se reían de mi

-jajaja… si ratita, recuerda que el único genio soy yo- me dijo Ox Ford que estaba sentado enfrente de Tsubaki

Durante el resto de la clase me estuve conteniendo para no contestar las preguntas de los maestros, pero pues al final siempre me preguntaban a mi y termine contestando. Y como era de esperarse se estuvieron burlando de mí. Al terminar las primeras 4 horas me pare de mi lugar, luego, luego de que sonara la campana, pero la maestra Marie me hablo

-Maka felicidades, si sigues como hasta ahora vas a sacar la mejores notas y puede que saque una beca para la universidad

-gracias maestra

-por cierto también te habla el director, que te quería ver en la dirección.

-si, gracias de nuevo- la maestra se salió del salón y me dejo sola en la boca del lobo

-si sigues así ratita de biblioteca puede que saques una beca – arremedo Liz a la maestra

-gracias maestra, ya lo sabia. Por que soy la rata de biblioteca y como consiguiente se todo. Ya sabia que soy la mejor de todos ellos, soy la más inteligente jajajaja… - se empezó a reír Kim

-jajaja… rata, rata- se reía Patty

-jajajaja… buena esa Liz- le dijo Ox ford. Yo solo salí del salón lo más rápido que pude y empecé a caminar hacia la dirección, no les daré el gusto de verme llorar. Al llegar toque la puerta y escuche un adelante

-¿Qué se le ofrece Shinigami-sama?

-Hola, holitas Maka-chan ¿Cómo estas?

-como siempre Shinigami-sama

-¿segura?

-si. Estoy bien – le sonrió con mi mejor sonrisa falsa

-bueno, si tu lo dices Maka-chan

-¿para eso me necesitaba?

-no, veras, mañana ingresa un nuevo estudiante. Y como eres la mejor quisiera que tu le presentaras la escuela, y pues va a estar en tu salón. Así que me gustaría que hicieras esto Maka-chan

-por supuesto Shinigami-sama

-gracias Maka-chan~

-de nada Shinigami-sama, si es todo. Con su permiso- salgo de la dirección y me dirijo al salón de clases, ya no a de ver nadie que me moleste. Valla no me equivoque pero al llegar a mi banca había letreros pegados a esta diciedo: "rata de biblioteca" "cerebrito" "sin sentimientos" "sabelotodo" "rata" "extraña" y demás insultos.

-Maka saluda a tu gran dios niajaja… - al escuchar su voz no pude evitar sonreír

-hola Black Star- volteé a verlo y pude ver a Tsubaki a un lado de el

-Maka-chan ¿Qué quería el director?

-a mañana llega un chico nuevo y…

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Cómo que va a venir un estudiante nuevo?! ¡Me va a quitar mi protagonismo!

-vamos Black puede que eso no pase, además tu llamas demasiado la atención, por que todos te admiran- le dijo Tsubaki

-claro Black.

-niajaja… tienen razón, nadie se puede resistir antes su dios- pobre de el

-como les decía, quiere que le enseñe la escuela. Y que va a estar en nuestro salón.

-ya veo- me volteé de nuevo a mi asiento y empecé a quitar todos los letreros, pude ver que Black Star agarraba uno de ellos, lo leía y lo arrugaba

-Maka, ¿Cómo dejas que te sigan molestado asi?- me dice Black

-pues la verdad, no importa- mentirosa si importa por que te duele, pero no te quieres ver mas débil ante los demás- si no les tomo importancia, pueden que…

-¡vamos Maka despierta de una vez! ¿tu crees que van a dejar de molestarte? ¿Cuándo lo vienen asiendo desde hace un año y medio?- seguí quitando los letreros de mi banca

-Black tiene razón, Maka deberías de ponerles un alto- termine de quitar los letreros de mi lugar y fui a tirarlos al basurero.

- no se preocupen, enserio que no me molesta. Es solo cuestión de tiempo- les digo mientras les sonrió

-vamos Maka, tu no eras así, no dejabas que te molestaran. Eras alegre, nos pegabas en la cabeza, estudiabas lo necesario y con eso te bastaba y salíamos los 4 a divertirnos, pero… ¿y ahora? Solo te encierras en los estudios como una excusa para poder olvidar, pero no puedes. Desde lo sucedido con…

-BASTA… basta. Saben que no me gusta hablar de eso. Solo dejen las cosas como hasta ahora.- Black solo suspiro y salió del salón enojado. Pude sentir que Tsubaki aun me miraba, solo me fui a mi lugar y me senté. El resto de las clases estuvieron de la misma forma que las primeras, ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de trato, es lo mismo desde el primer año. Así que me da igual lo que me digan. Si les hago caso solo les voy a dar la satisfacción que ellos quieren y eso no va a pasar. Se que los chicos tienen razón, pero no pienso hacer nada.

**Espero que les allá gustado el primer capitulo, si no déjenme su comentario, no importa si sea positivo o negativo, los aceptare con los brazos abiertos. Espero muchos comentarios! (me conformo con que sea uno, para colocar el otro capitulo T-T)**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Hasta la otra semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, holitas!**

**Aquí presentándome para colocar el otro capitulo de este fic. Espero que les guste este capitulo como el anterior y si no me demandan jajaja, bueno solo es una broma ¡no me vallan a demandar! Solo déjenme sus comentarios o una critica. Y por favor envíenme sus buenas vibras, por que mi inspiración no quiere trabajar, no se me ocurre como seguir la historia asi que se podría decir que no tengo el capitulo 3. Asi que no se vallan a sorprender si para el otro viernes no hay conti. Y si es asi, les pido desde ahora una disculpa. ¡PERDONENME!**

**Comentarios:**

**Kia-chan13que bueno que me estes siguiendo en este fic. Gracias. Me alegro mucho que te alla gustado este capitulo. Y espero que te siga gustando conforme valla avanzando.**

**Shiroko Myself: pues creo te voy a dejar todavía en la duda. Gracias**

**Tifany-Maya the hedgehog: me alegra de que les allá gustado. Espero que igual les guste este fic, y bueno este capitulo. Espero que me ayuden si ven algun error o algo en lo que me puedan corregir me ayudaría mucho. Gracias por la inspiración, por que si me hace falta T-T**

**Dany de Evans: ninguna de mis lectoras es loca y te agradezco que me allas seguido en la otra historia y espero que me sigas igual en esta. Y por supuesto ahorita mismo me paso a leer tu historia. **

**Acua-niia: me alegra de que te allá encantado, y creo que dejarte en la intriga era la idea y me alegro de que lo alla logrado, aunque creo que es mas que obio quien es. Gracias por leer la historia.**

**Yumary-chan 27: no sabes como me pongo que me digas eso, y que tenga tu apoyo en este fic también. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y aquí tienes la conti, espero que te guste. **

**Jaxsy-chan: aquí esta el otro capitulo, espero que te guste como el anterior. Aunque creo que es muy obio quien es, ¿O no? Bueno para mí lo es. Disfruta la conti.**

**A leer!**

***********Capitulo 2***********************

¡NO PUEDE SER! Me quede dormida justo el día de hoy. Al levantarme el día de hoy, me di cuenta que mi despertador murió por falta de batería, y al ver la hora en mi celular ya solo faltaban 15 minutos para entrar a clases. Me pare como de rayo, me arregle y salí de la casa, ni siquiera desayune. Tome mi bicicleta del garaje, que estaba junto a una moto, seria mas rápido, pero no tengo licencia y no se manejarla. Salí como de rayo y le di a todo lo que mis piernas daban.

Al llegar a la escuela deje mi bicicleta en el lugar adecuado, vi mi reloj y ya era tarde. No me importo dejarla sin cadena. Y salí corriendo a la dirección, iba tan metida en mi meta que no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien. Solo sentí el golpe en el piso.

-Lo siento mucho-me pare como pude y me incline en forma de disculpa.

-¿estas bien?

-si lo siento, pero tengo prisa- ni siquiera le vi el rostro y salí corriendo de hay para llegar a la dirección. Al ver a la dirección pude ver que Shinigami-sama me esperaba. Y al verme me saludo con una señal de mano.

-Maka-chan, pensé que no llegarías

-lo siento Shinigami-sama- le dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aire- es que se me hizo tarde, pero ya estoy aquí.

-no te preocupes Maka-chan, de todas formas no a llegado el estudiante nuevo- me decía mientras veía alrededor de nosotros. Me recargue en mis rodillas mientras veía hacia abajo. De repente Shinigami-sama grito de felicidad

-¡Hola, holitas! Que bien que ya hallas llegado

-ciento llegar tarde.- esa voz…

-no te preocupes- al levantar la mirada me encontré con un chico de cabello negro, piel morena, mas alto que yo, ojos de color rojo y dientes como si fuera un tiburón. Al verlo no pude evitar sorprenderme al verlo se parece a…

-valla nos volvemos a encontrar- me dice

-perdón, ¿lo conozco?- le pregunto

-si y no, hace un rato nos topamos en el pasillo.- ¿en el pasillo?

-¡ya! Perdón por golpearle, pero tenia que llegar con el director y ya iba tarde

-no te preocupes- me sonríe con una sonrisa de lado. Enserio que se parece. ¿Será acaso que el…?

-que bien que ya se conozcan, Maka-chan el es Saito, y Saito ella es Maka-chan, es la encargada de mostrarte la escuela y resolver tus dudas que tengas.- Saito… es que el parecido. Pero no puede ser.

-encantada Saito

-lo mismo digo

-bien Maka-chan, ten lo encargo. Y no se preocupen por la primera hora, el maestro ya esta enterado, pero tienen que entrar a la segunda hora.

-gracias, con su permiso

-bye, bye~

Empecé a caminar para ir al patio para enseñarle la escuela, pero antes tengo que ir a atar mi bicicleta antes de que le pase algo.

-¿te importaría si vamos primero al patio? Es que tengo que asegurar mi bicicleta. Como llegue tarde, solo la deje botada

-claro no hay problema

-gracias- al llegar al patio me dirigí hacia donde estaban todas las bicicletas, pero al buscar la mía ya no estaba. Suspire. Mi preciada bici desapareció. Era algo muy importante para mí. Me aguante las ganas de llorar

-¿pasa algo?- me pregunto Saito

-no, no te preocupes. Vamos a mostrarte la escuela- trate de calmarme

-¿y tu bici?

-pues ya no esta. Vamos-

-¿segura?

-si, no importa

Empecé a mostrarle la escuela a Saito. Los salones, la enfermería, la cancha de futbol, la de básquet, el de voleibol , la piscina, el salón de laboratorio, la sala de música, los talleres de la escuela, la sala de computación, los baños, los vestidores, los patios, la cafetería, la sala de prefectura, la sala de maestros…

-y esta es la biblioteca

-no me gusta mucho leer- me dice mientras hace una cara extraña

-a mi si, mi encanta leer. Es mi lugar preferido- se escucho la campana de la escuela anunciando la finalización de la primera hora- será mejor que nos vallamos a las clases. Nos toca Stein y no quiero problemas con el

-¿es estricto?

-mmm… No se como describirlo. Tal vez seria que esta un poquito loquito

-¿Por qué?

-pues ya veras, vamos- empezamos a caminar al salón, y al llegar toque la puerta. Después de un momento se escucho un adelante

-con permiso maestro. Siento llegar tarde pero…-entre al salón junto con Saito

-si Maka, Shinigami-sama me informo de todo. Toma asiento- el salón estaba muy silencioso, bueno es normal con el maestro Stein, pero era como… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Un silencio anormal. No se como explicarlo.

-si profesor- me fui a mi lugar y me senté. Salude a Tsubaki en silencio. Al ver al frente me encontré con que todas, y cuando digo TODAS son todas, se le quedaban viendo a Saito, como si fuera comida, parecía que se lo querían comer. Hasta la baba se les caía. Tal vez el silencio se debía a la presencia de Saito.

-bien jóvenes. El es un estudiante nuevo. Trátenlo bien y bla bla… di tu nombre y siéntate donde quieras. Apúrate que quiero empezar con mi disección. – Saito se me quedo viendo como que diciendo "esta loco" yo solo lo vi diciendo "te lo dije", solo suspiro

-me llamo Saíto Segawa- y todas empezaron a gritarle de cosas

-¡Saíto te amo!

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿tienes novia?

-¡Qué guapo eres!- de repente Stein clavo un bisturí en la mesa y todas guardaron silencio

-tome asiento Segawa- Saito solo avanzo y las chicas empujaban a los chicos que estaban en la banca de a lado. Que locas están todas. Saito avanzo y se sentó en una de las bancas que en verdad estaban vacías y una de ellas estaba enfrente de mí. Estaba sacando mis cosas y de repente sentí unas miradas clavadas en mí. Al levantar la mirada me encontré con todas las chicas viéndome con odio. Genial ahora tiene un motivo más para molestarme. El maestro Stein empezó con su clase, pero yo estaba pensando en mi bici. Para mi era importante por que me la regalo el. Trato de enseñarme andar en moto, pero me daba miedo al manejarla entre los carros, asi que me compro una bici. Pero ahora esta desaparecida. De repente alguien me toco el hombro y pude ver que era Tsubaki que me pasaba un papel. Lo agarre y lo abrí

-"¿pasa algo Maka?"-suspire, agarre una pluma y empecé a escribir

-"si Tsubaki, salí tarde de mi casa y por no llegar tarde con Shinigami-sama deje mi bici sin asegurar y se llevaron"- le regrese el papelito, espere un momento y me lo regreso de nuevo

-"vamos Maka, no te preocupes, Black y yo te vamos a ayudar a buscarla. Se que es muy importante para ti. Asi que la vamos a encontrar"

-"gracias Tsubaki"

Después de eso, solo tenía la necesidad de salir lo más rápido posible para buscar mi bici, lo malo que apenas había pasado ¡una hora! Será mejor que me distraiga. Empecé a ver a mí alrededor y pude ver que todas las chicas estaban observando a Saito, excepto Tsubaki que estaba anotando algo que decía el maestro. Al ver a Saito pude ver que se sentía algo incomodo por la situación aunque quien no se pondría así ante esto. Y uno que otro chico lo veía con odio. Pobre de el siento pena. Escuche la campana que anunciaba que se terminaba la otra hora, solo una hora mas, solo una. Después de un rato llego uno de los prefectos anunciando que la maestra no podía asistir el día de hoy que teníamos la hora libre y que podíamos salir del salón. No lo pensé 2 veces y me salí del salón

-espera Maka- me dijo Tsubaki mientras me alcanzaba para buscar mi bici. Llegamos al patio, y empecé a buscarla entre las mismas bicis pero no había nada.

-vamos mi bici no puede desaparecer asi- le dije a Tsubaki

-calma Maka, la vamos a encontrar

-¿buscas tu bici?- me pregunto alguien y al voltearme me encontré con Saito

-eh si, la estoy buscando-

-si quieres les puedo ayudar

-gracias- le dice Tsubaki- por cierto soy Tsubaki

-Saito, mucho gusto Tsubaki- le dice mientras le estrecha la mano, de repente se escucho un grito

- yo su gran dios esta aquí niajajaja… - al ver la escena de Tsubaki y Saito con las manos agarradas Black Star salió corriendo hacia nosotros- ¿y tu quien eres?- le pregunto Black mirando con enojo a Saito y sorpresa

-el es Saito Black, el nuevo estudiante que mencione ayer- le digo y veo que se tranquiliza

-niajaja… asi que eres el nuevo. Pues ten la dicha de conocer a tu dios Black Star, el ser mas grande de este mundo. Niajaja…

-yo soy Saito Segawa, un gusto –Black se me quedaba viendo extrañado y a Saito también.

-¿pasa algo Maka?

-si Black. Se llevaron mi bicicleta y ya sabes que es muy especial para mí

-aaaa… ya me acorde. A eso venia.- de repente Black desapareció y apareció con mi bicicleta. Al verla salí corriendo hacia Black y lo abrace

-gracias Black. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.- lo suelto y agarro mi bici- ¿en donde estaba?

-niajajaja… agradécele a tu gran dios. Estaba en el bote de la basura allá atrás, me dolió cuando caí sobre ella.

-¿y que hacías en un bote de la basura?- le pregunto Saito

-eh, pues ya sabes… - le respondió Black nervioso

-jejeje… - me reí- otra vez estabas en la ventana de tu salón y te caíste, ¿verdad?

-¿estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?- le pregunto Tsubaki

-no, nada le puede pasar a su gran dios niajajaja… - agarre mi bici y la fui a asegurar a donde estaban las otras, gracias Kami-sama por ayudarme a encontrarla.

-se ve que te importa mucho tu bicicleta- me dice Saito

-pues si, es muy importante para mi. Me la dio una persona que apreciaba mucho, y es un recuerdo de el

-ya veo, en ese caso ten mas cuidado y cuídala mucho

-si es lo que pienso hacer

-lo que me pregunto es ¿Cómo fue que llego a la basura?- me tense ante esa pregunta

-eh… tal vez trataron de hacer una broma y se equivocaron

-mmm… tal vez

-¡oye Maka! Vallamos a comer algo

-si esta bien. ¿Vamos? O ¿ya tienes que con juntarte?

-pues no, los chicos me ven raro, así que no me atreví a hablarles y las chicas la tenia pegadas como moscas, apenas y perdí a las locas.

-pobre de ti.

-no me dejes de nuevo solo con esas locas

-esta bien, tratare de no dejarte solo. Vamos

-claro

Corrí hacia donde estaban los chicos y empezamos a caminara hacia la cafetería, nos fuimos a una mesa y nos sentábamos en ella.

-voy por la comida- les dije- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-yo quiero un jugo- me dice Tsubaki

-yo nada, gracias- me dice Saito

-yo quiero un gran emparedado niaajaja…

-esta bien ahorita regreso

**Saito**

Valla estas 3 horas que tuve de clases fueron horribles primero me toca un maestro que esta loco, creo que Maka tiene razón para catalogarlo así. Después me toco en un salón lleno de chicas odiosas, no me dejaban de observar en especial unas 2 que ni conozco y ni las quiero conocer. Al anunciar que no iba haber maestro y que teníamos la hora libre, vi que Maka salió como rayo del salón y Tsubaki la siguió, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba rodeado de chicas, preguntándome cosas personales, una me pregunto que si era virgen y que si era bueno en la cama y yo con cara de esta MAS LOCA QUE STEIN. No lo pensé 2 veces y me salí del salón. Por suerte conocí a Maka una chica que no me molesta y a su amiga Tsubaki. Y ahora esta Black Star, se ve que es una bueno persona, a pesar de que se crea el gran dios jejeje… en fin. Que bien que encontré a personas así. No se por que, pero siento que los conozco de algún lado.

- esta bien ahorita regreso

-¿quieres que te ayude?

-no esta bien, ahorita regreso- y Maka salió para comprar las cosas. Vi que Black Star suspiraba

-¿pasa algo?- me atreví a preguntar

-mmm… pues si- dijo Black. Mientras veía a su alrededor o eso creo

-¿les puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunte con buenas intenciones. Se veía que Tsubaki esperaba que contestara Black, pero el estaba distraído, así que empezó a hablar Tsubaki

-uno de los problemas surgió hace 1 año y medio y pues es entre nosotros 3. Asique en ese no, nos puedes ayudar, y el otro pues es que a Maka… - de repente Black Star azoto las manos en la mesa

-perdón no quise entrometerme- Black Star se paro muy enojado de la mesa y se fue

-enserio lo siento no debí preguntar

-no te preocupes.- observe a donde iba Black y pude ver que fue con Maka la cual tenia la cabeza gacha, Tsubaki se paro de su lugar y fue a donde estaba Black. Rayos no debí preguntar, ahora no me van a hablar. Observe a Tsubaki que volteo y estaba buscando algo. Al verme me hizo una señal de que la acompañara yo la seguí. Al llegar con Black pude ver que estaba muy enojado junto con Maka y pude ver las cosas en el piso

-¡cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir!- le grito Black a Maka, vi que las cosas que traía para comer estaban en el piso

-pero es que fue un accidente- le dijo Maka. Iba a reclamarle a Black, que por que le gritaba asi a Maka, pero Tsubaki me detuvo y me dijo que escuchara primero. Me aguante las ganas y espere

-Maka, te estoy observando desde que te fuiste, vi claramente como esas tres te tiraron las cosas. No me salgas con que fue un accidente. Ya te dije que debes de ponerles un alto- asi que la razón por la Black estaba enojado era por que se deja molestar por los demás

-pero es que…

-¡es que nada Maka. Desde lo sucedido, dejas que todos pasen encima de ti, sin importarte el daño que te pueda causar. Ya deja lo sucedido en el pasado y ve hacia el futuro!

-¡pero no puedo!- dijo Maka, mientras agachaba la mirada.

-se que no es fácil- le dijo Black Star mas calmado- el era mi mejor amigo, un hermano para mi. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vea hacia el futuro y deje el pasado en paz. Piénsalo –le dijo mientras se retiraba y Tsubaki se iba con el. Mientras Maka se quedaba hay. Con una multitud viéndola, me acerque a ella.

-Maka vamos- se sorprendió al escucharme y empezó a caminar. Nos fuimos de nuevo a la mesa y nos sentamos. De repente se escucho un gruñido y pude ver que era el estomago de Maka que pedía alimento.- no desayunaste ¿verdad?- ella volteo a verme y se sonrojo, yo solo sonreí de lado - Espera aquí- me pare de mi lugar y fui a comprar algo para que comiera Maka. Regrese y le entregue la comida a ella

-gracias Saito

-de nada- empezó a comer- sabes Maka, no se que fue lo que paso con tu amigo, pero si te puedo decir una cosa. No dejes que nadie pase sobre ti, no dejes que te molesten. Black tiene razón, ponles un alto por que si no lo haces, puede que te hagan cosas peores. Y ten mas confianza en ti misma, no es nada cool que te hagan eso- Maka se me quedo viendo sorprendida- ¿pasa algo?

-no lo que pasa, es que me recordaste a alguien, por lo ultimo que dijiste- me dijo mientras me sonreía ligeramente

-¿Qué dije?

-eso de Cool. Un amigo siempre lo decía jejeje…- se escucho que tocaban el timbre-vayamos a clases- ¿Cool? ¿De donde saque eso?

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les alla gustado este capitulo. Espero que me dejen muchos conti, y que me manden mucha inspiración, ¡por que la necesito!**

**Gracias a todas por leer el fic**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, holitas! Aquí me tienen colocando la conti de esta historia, espero que les allá gustado el anterior capitulo. Por cierto, perdón por no haberlo colocado el viernes, ya lo tenia (ya tengo como 5 capítulos!) pero digamos que no me ayuda ya no ir a la escuela. Por que ya no se ni en que día vivo. No me acordaba que este viernes era 2 de noviembre, es el día de los muertos. Y pues ya no tuve tiempo de colocarlo, perdónenme por favor. Pero aquí lo tienen, en esta ocasión no voy a poner comentarios de los comentarios (suena raro, no?) pero no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerlo, ya que se me olvido mi compa y me prestaron una para poder subir el capitulo. Gracias a Kami-sama que siempre traigo mi memoria jajaja… **

**Espero que les guste, a leer. Por cierto antes el texto en negritas y subrayado toy hablando yo jejeje… ahora si a leer!**

**Capitulo 3**

**Maka**

El día de ayer estuvo algo pesado, primero me quede dormida y tuve que irme lo mas rápido posible a la escuela, después desaparece mi bicicleta, le enseñe la escuela al chico nuevo, la busque y Black la encontró en la basura era mas que obio que lo hicieron las tres y Ox Ford, después Black se molesta conmigo por dejarme molestar y no hacer nada. Después en todo el día las chicas no me molestaron en absoluto y eso fue lo que me sorprendió, normalmente me molestan cuando respondo una pregunta de algún maestro pero nada. Y el resto del día, bueno fue lo mismo de siempre.

Ahora me encuentro de camino a la escuela. Ahora si me levante temprano (después de cambiarle las pilas a mi despertador) así que iba con tiempo y no necesito llevar mi bici, al llegar a la escuela me pude dar cuenta que llegue mas temprano de lo normal, no se como rayos lo hago, trato de caminar lo mas lento posible, pero cuando me doy cuenta ya llegue a la escuela. Saco mi celular para revisar la hora, 15 minutos para que empezaran las clases. ¿Qué es lo que hare para perder el tiempo? mmm… Ya se me voy a ir a la biblioteca, me adentre dentro del instituto y empecé a caminar para llegar a la biblioteca, al llegar busque un libro que me llamara la atención, y lo encontré me fui a una de las mesas que había hay y me puse a leerlo.

-esta genial este libro- me dije a mi misma

-¿así ratita? Me lo imagino, ya que faltaste a clases- me dice Ox Ford. Agarre mi teléfono y vi que ya eran las 10:20 maldición me metí tanto en el libro que no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo **(a mi me a pasado, e igual no entre a una clase por leer en la biblioteca, ¿a ustedes no?)**Ox Ford se acerco a la mesa en la que estaba y me quito el libro que tenia en mis manos.

-valla, no pensé que te gustara este tipo de lectura. Siempre creí que te gusta leer solo los libros que tenían que ver con la escuela. Ya que eres una ratita de biblioteca. Pero veo que también te gustan los de misterio.- al ver el libro me lo avienta, me pega en el pecho y el libro se cae al piso. Me agacho a recogerlo y lo coloco en la mesa, mientras agacho la mirada

-¿se te ofrece algo Ox Ford?- le pregunto

-mmm… pues si, veras el profesor Sid dejo que hiciéramos un ensayo de 10 cuartillas acerca de las teorías del origen de la tierra. Y pues no voy a tener tiempo de hacerlo, así que quería que lo hicieras por mí.

-es que también tengo que…

-a mi no me importa eso. Espero que me entregues el trabajo el sábado-

-pero solo voy a tener el día de hoy para hacerlo.

-si, espero que este bien. Y que sea de 10 no quiero que sea como la ultima vez que fue de 9. Así que ya sabes. Si no…

**Saito**

Al llegar a la escuela me fui directo al salón ya que iba tarde. Al llegar a al salón me encontré con todas las chicas esperándome afuera, camine y al verme se me pegaron como moscas, empezaron a preguntarme de nuevo cosas indebidas. Por Kami-sama ¿Qué les pasa a estas chicas? Como pude me las quite de encima.

-niajajaja… pobre de mi querido subordinado. Es molestado por unas chicas.

-buenos días Saito

-buenos días Tsubaki. ¿No deberías de estar en tu salón?- le pregunto a Black Star. Tsubaki solo suspiro

-niajajaja… un gran dios como yo, no necesita estar estudiando- al buscar a Maka, pude ver que todavía no había llegado, a lo mejor es igual que yo. Ayer también llego tarde.

-en realidad tiene las primeras cuatro horas libres. Ya que los maestros que le toca están en junta

-suertudo- le digo

-jóvenes tomen asiento- dijo el maestro sid- Black Star a tu clase

-niajajaja… su gran Dios no tiene clases, asi que me quedo aquí

-si usted se lo permite- le dijo Tsubaki al maestro para que no se viera tan mal lo que dijo Black. Sid suspiro.

-esta bien, pero estate callado- sid se fue a su escritorio y dejo su portafolio en el escritorio- bien hoy vamos a ver lo de cómo fue el origen del universo. ¿Alguien me puede decir que es la teoría del Big Bang? -. Y como era de esperarse nadie dijo nada. Sid se volteo a la pizarra y empezó a escribir el tema de hoy- Maka, me puedes…

-Sid- sensei. Maka no ha llegado- le dice Tsubaki. Sid- sensei volteo

-es cierto, no lo había notado. Es raro que ella no venga a clases. Bien continuemos- al voltear para atrás, pude ver que Black Star ya se había sentado en el lugar de Maka. Me voltee de nuevo y escribí en un papelito "¿Dónde esta Maka?" y se la pase a Tsubaki. Después me lo regreso

-"no lo se ella siempre trata de llegar temprano a la escuela, no le gusta llegar tarde"

-"ya veo. ¿Crees que le allá pasado algo?"

-"no creo. A lo mejor llego temprano, se fue a la biblioteca y como se mete tanto a la lectura se le pasa el tiempo y no se da cuenta. Ya le ha pasado"

-"si ya me había dicho que le encanta leer"- Black Star le quito el papelito a Tsubaki y se puso a escribir y me lo paso.

-"niajajaja… simples mortales pónganle atención a su gran dios, no puedo permitir que una de mis subordinadas me quiten el protagonismo. Así que pónganme atención"- solo suspire y le puse atención a la clase de Sid.- sensei

Al terminar las primeras cuatro horas empecé a guardar mis cosas, pude ver que un chico calvo con un peinado medio raro (**suena extraño eso de calvo y peinado, ¿no?**) salía del salón a toda prisa, valla se muere de hambre.

-Saito, vamos a buscar a Maka- me dice Tsubaki- ¿vienes?

-no tienes que preguntármelo no pienso quedarme solo en este salón de locas- me pare de mi lugar y empezamos a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

-niajajaja…

-¿Qué pasa Black?

-estaba notando que ustedes simple mortales necesitan de mi presencia para que estén en paz en ese salón

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- le pregunto a Black

-pues yo si- dice Tsubaki, me le quede viendo sorprendido, y ella lo noto- a lo que me refiero es que así, no me molesta Ox Ford- dice muy apenada Tsubaki.

-ese maldito de Ox Ford no solo molesta a Maka también a mi di… - se detiene Black y cambia la palabra- dichosa subordinada- ¿Qué es lo que realmente iba a decir?

-¿te molesta Tsubaki?

-pues si, ya que según le gusto a el. Pero es muy molesto e incomodo la forma en que trata de hablarme

-ya veo- llegamos a la biblioteca iba abrir la puerta cuando de repente se escucho a Maka hablando con alguien mas.

-esta genial este libro

-¿así ratita? Me lo imagino, ya que faltaste a clases- le dice alguien mas. Black iba a entrar pero Tsubaki le dijo que esperara, entre abrimos la puerta y vi que era el mismo chico que salió como de rayo del salón. Vi que le arrebato el libro a Maka.

-valla, no pensé que te gustara este tipo de lectura. Siempre creí que te gusta leer solo los libros que tenían que ver con la escuela. Ya que eres una rata de biblioteca. Pero veo que también te gustan los de misterio.- al ver el libro se lo avienta, le pega en el pecho y como consiguiente el libro se cae al piso. Se agacha a recoger el libro, lo coloca en la mesa y agacha la mirada.

-¿se te ofrece algo Ox Ford?- le pregunto

-mmm… pues si, veras el profesor Sid dejo que hiciéramos un ensayo de 10 cuartillas acerca de las teorías del origen de la tierra. Y pues no voy a tener tiempo de hacerlo, así que quería que lo hicieras por mí.

-es que también tengo que…

-a mi no me importa eso. Espero que me entregues el trabajo el sábado- este maldito. Al ver a Black Star pude ver que también estaba muy enojado, pero se estaba conteniendo

-ese maldito hijo de p… de Ox Ford- susurro Black- si no fuera por que no me puedo meter de nuevo en problemas ya le hubiera roto su put… cara

-pero solo voy a tener el día de hoy para hacerlo.- no pude contenerme mas

-pero yo si- le dije a Black Star, Tsubaki trato de detenerme pero me zafe de su agarre

-si, espero que este bien. Y que sea de 10 no quiero que sea como la ultima vez que fue de 9. Así que ya sabes. Si no…- lo agarre por el hombro, se volteo a verme

-¿Qué quieres Sega…?-no le deje terminar y le di un puñetazo en la cara. Y callo al piso. Vi que Maka se paro de donde estaba sentada. Black se acerco a mi con una sonrisa en la cara y a lado de una Tsubaki sorprendida.- ¿Qué te pasa Imbécil?- me pregunta mientras se limpia la sangre de su labio.

-valla Saito tienes un buen brazo- me dice Black

-gracias -le respondo.- mas te vale que dejes en paz a Maka. Ox Ford - le digo.

-jejeje… -se empezó a reír mientras se ponía de pie

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso imbécil?!- le pregunto Black muy enojado

-cálmate Black- le dijo Maka mientras se acercaba a nosotros- vámonos mejor -me dice mientras me jala de un brazo

-vamos, ahora resulta que la rata de biblioteca ya tiene a otro guardaespaldas. Solo un dia que la conoces y ya la estas defendiendo como si la conocieras de toda la vida.

-deja de llamarla así hijo de put… - le dice Black-

-valla que boquita- le responde

-déjala en paz o te juro que…

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear? Vamos tu ya no me puedes hacer nada, por que si no te expulsan de la escuela

-el no puede pero yo si- me acerque para darle otro puñetazo, pero Maka se paro enfrente de mi

-déjalo en paz… por favor

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- le pregunto

-no lo hago, solo no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa. Como lo hizo Black.- me dice mientras trata de contener las lagrimas. Al ver a Ox Ford pude ver que tenia una sonrisa en la boca. Maldito.

-si Segawa, mejor no te metas en problemas.-dice mientras se recarga en la mesa.- no te valla a pasar lo mismo que al otro guardaespaldas, bueno yo no tuve que ver, pero gracias a Kami-sama que se murió

-¡cállate!- le dice Black- ¡no hables así de el!

-¿Por qué no? Kami-sama le dio su merecido, gracias que se murió en ese accidente, eso y mas se merecía. – Black se acerco a el le iba a dar un golpe, pero de nuevo Maka le detuvo. Tsubaki se acerco a el y lo alejo de el. De repente me sorprendió lo que hizo Maka, e igual a los chicos. Ella le había dado una cachetada a Ox Ford

-puedo soportar que me insultes, que me utilices, que me humilles, que me molestes pero no te permito que hables de el de esa manera.- le dice Maka con una gran determinación. Que me sorprendió, pero bueno creo que no fui el único.

-¡como te atreves a tocarme!- le dice mientras trata de golpearla, pero Black Star le detiene

-si le tocas un solo pelo a Maka, te juro que me va a importar un bledo que me corran de la escuela, y no te la acabas.-Maka le agarra de la mano y lo jala

-vamos Black-le dice Maka. Empezamos a caminar para la salida, pero antes de salir le digo- a también se me olvidaba, si no dejas también a Tsubaki con tus malditos acosos, tampoco te la acabas. Así que ya sabes.

-tarde o temprano ella será mía, solo mía. Ya lo veras es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-que conste que te lo advertí. – me doy media vuelta y salgo de la biblioteca, Tsubaki traía agarrada a Maka mientras caminábamos. Ellas estaban al frente y a mi lado estaba Black

-gracias- susurro Black a mi lado. Volteé a verlo

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto- no tienes que agradecer

-claro que si- me dice mientras voltea a otro lado.- defendiste a Maka, sin importar que no la conocieras

-pues digamos que… - es como si la conociera desde antes, pero eso no se lo pienso decir- es ya una amiga para mi- le sonrió

-ella es como una hermana para mi, desde lo sucedido ella se a dejado tratar así, como si no le importara lo que le hacen, aunque yo que la conozco desde niños, se que le duele. En realidad ella no es así ella antes me golpeaba a mi jejeje… .Y también te agradezco que le hayas dado ese puñetazo por mi, la verdad tenia ganas de dárselo yo, pero como oíste no me puedo meter en problemas.

-¿pues que es lo que le hiciste para que te tengan en la mira?

-estuvo molestado a Maka y pues digamos que estuvo en el hospital por 1 semana y que regreso con un brazo roto niajajaja…

-jejeje… ya me imagino que paso.

-claro un gran dios como yo no puedo permitir que molesten a mi hermana.

-veo que le tienes un gran cariño- le digo

-pues si, como dije nos conocemos desde niños y siempre la e visto como una hermana, ya que yo no tengo familia y ella siempre estuvo a mi lado. Nunca me dejo solo a pesar de ser muy problemático.- al llegar a la cafetería nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa en que nos sentábamos el día de ayer, me senté al lado de Black Star y enfrente de las chicas.

-Saíto…- me hablo Maka

-¿si?

-yo… quería… -empezó a decir muy nerviosa y volteaba a ver a otro lado- decirte gracias, por ayudarme con Ox Ford

-no tienes nada que agradecer, yo solo… - no se ni por que lo hice- te ayude por que ya te considero una amiga. Así que no agradezcas- le sonrió

-de todas formas gracias

-entonces de nada- le vuelvo a sonreír

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les allá gustado y si no hacérmelo saber para arreglar las cosas. Espero que me dejen muchos comentarios para poder subir el otro capitulo, si no, no hay conti jejeje… no es broma. Así que déjenme sus comentarios, criticas, amenazas, etc., etc. pueden dejarme lo que desean. Gracias por todo**

**Cuídense mucho **

**Sayonara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, holitas!**

**Aquí presentándome para colocar el capitulo 4. Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo anterior, y que les guste este. Aunque algo me dice que el final no les va a gustar. Bueno espero que me sigan siguiendo en este proyecto, que es para ustedes. Si algo de la historia no esta bien o algo por el estilo, por favor háganmelo saber, para poder mejorar. En esta ocasión tampoco les voy a poner comentarios de los comentarios. Ya que se supone que no debería de estar en el internet, por que debería de estar lavando ropa (que flojera! ¬.¬) pero aquí me tienen, y solo vine una carrerita a colocar la conti.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, amenazas de muerte, platanazos, ji tomatazos, o lo que ustedes me quieran decir son bien recibidos jejeje…**

**Espero que les guste**

**Gracias por leer. Y perdón por mi chorote.**

**Y a leer…**

**Capitulo 4**

Hace un mes desde que llego Saito a la escuela, y desde entonces se han multiplicado los acosos de Liz, Patty, Kim y bueno Ox Ford digamos que le bajo, desde lo sucedido en la biblioteca; aunque las chicas no me quieren cerca de Saito. Aunque claro todo lo hacen cuando el no los ve. Pero el se ha vuelto mi amigo y no solo mío, si no de Tsubaki y de Black Star. Es una gran persona aunque de cierto modo no se, me recuerda a Soul. Se parece en algunas cosas, a veces llega a actuar como el, pero a de ser solo mi imaginación, una coincidencia, solo eso. Después de todo el ya no esta. En fin ahorita estoy llegando a la escuela, y como siempre llego temprano, iba caminando a mi salón cuando de repente siento que alguien me agarra por el hombro, me asuste de solo pensar que fueran Liz, o alguna de ellas, pero no.

-buenos días Maka ¿pasa algo?

-no nada Saito. Solo me asustaste

-perdón

-no esta bien, ¿vamos al salón?

-ahorita te alcanzo, voy al baño

-si esta bien- empecé a caminar y me metí al salón, pero fue un error entrar. Hay estaba Liz y Kim, trate de salirme pero atrás de mi estaba Patty la cual me obligo a meterme.

-creí que te habíamos advertido de que no te metieras mas con Saito, que no te le acercaras. Pero veo que no haces caso, así que tendremos que castigarte- me dice Kim mientras me enseña unas tijeras, ciento que Patty me sujeta por la espalda y las otras dos se acercan a mi-vamos a cortarte tu hermoso cabello

-no por favor déjenme en paz- les empecé a decir

-solo si nos prometes que te alejaras de Saito-

-pero…

-¿pero que? ¡Solo déjalo en paz!

-¡el es mi amigo, así que no puedo! Así que hagan lo que quieran, no me voy a alejar de el, solo por que ustedes quieren acostarse con el - lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe en la mejilla

-¡te atreves a llamarnos zorras!- no se de donde saque el coraje necesario y les dije.

-yo no dije eso, pero si ustedes se quieren llamar así solas, por mi esta bien.- mientras les sonrió

-maldita como te atre…

-así que esa es su verdadera naturaleza de las famosas Liz, Patty y Kim.- pude ver a Saito recargado en la puerta, Patty me soltó.

-Saito, veras estábamos… -mientras escondía las tijeras

-deja de pensar en escusas estúpidas, escuche todo. Asi que no tienes que decir mas estupideces. Solo les voy a advertir una vez, si se vuelven a acercar a Maka o a Tsubaki con intenciones malas, se las verán conmigo, así que piénsenlo 2 veces. Por que no me voy a tentar el corazón solo por que sean mujeres. Ahora váyanse. – las chicas no lo pensaron 2 veces y salieron del salón. Yo solo me quede viendo el piso como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto

-si estoy bien. Gracias- Saito suspiro

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te estaban molestando?

-por que yo… no quería molestarte con… mis problemas

-jajajaja… -se empezó a reír de mi-

-¿de que te ríes?- le dije mientras inflaba mis mejillas. Al verme Saito dejo de reírse y puso una mano en mi mejilla. Al sentir su tacto, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Sentía como si el que me estuviera tocando fuera Soul y no Saito. De repente sentí como Saito quitaba la mano de mi mejilla y yo abrí los ojos, pude ver que el se estaba agarrando la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el piso. Me acerque a el y me hinque para estar a su altura.

-¿Qué tienes So… Saito?

-no es nada. Solo un dolor de cabeza

-¿seguro?

-si no te preocupes- levanto la mirada y me sonríe. - es algo normal en mi. Si creo que es la manera correcta de decirlo

-¿estas enfermo?

-mmm… tal vez si se le llamaría enfermedad, pero pues la verdad no lo se

-¿y que es?

-creo que es un poco pronto para hablar de eso. Tal vez más adelante. No me siento muy cómodo contándolo todavía- me dice mientras se empieza a levantar

-perdón, no te tienes por que contármelo. – me extiende su mano para ayudarme a pararme

-vamos Maka, no es que no te lo quiera contar. Somos amigos ¿no? Pero como dije no me siento cómodo todavía.

-¡buenos días chicos!

-buenos días Tsubaki- contestamos ambos

-niajaja… simples mortales saluden a su gran dios Black Star- decía Black mientras estaba arriba del escritorio.

-tan temprano y haciendo escándalo

-ya deberías de estar acostumbrada Maka- me dice Saito

-si tienes razón.

-ahorita vengo chicos- dice Saito mientras sale del salón

-¿paso algo?- me pregunto Tsubaki

-mmm… pues le dio un dolor de cabeza

-oye Maka… - me hablo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio

-¿Qué pasa Black?

-¿no le encuentras cierto parecido con Soul?- lo dice de una manera muy seria

-es lo que pensaba yo- dice Tsubaki

-si, ya lo había notado. Hace rato casi lo llamo Soul y no Saito

-a de ser solo nuestra imaginación, ¿no creen?- pregunto Tsubaki

-solo una coincidencia, asi que mejor nos olvidamos de eso- les digo

**Saito**

Mi cabeza, me duele a horrores. Camine lo mas rápido posible y llegue al baño de hombres y me metí. No se por que, pero en el momento en que estuve asi de cerca con Maka, me empezó a doler la cabeza.

**Flash Back**

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te estaban molestando?

-por que yo… no quería molestarte con… mis problemas

-jajajaja… -me empecé a reír de ella

-¿de que te ríes?- al verla pude ver que tenía infladas las mejillas, y deje de reírme de ella. No se por que pero tuve la necesidad de tocarla, y asi lo hice. Coloque mi mano en una de sus mejillas, y de repente me vinieron varias imágenes a la cabeza. Donde estaba riendo mientras estaba con otras personas, pero no podía ver sus caras. Separe mi mano de su mejilla, me aleje de ella y me tire al piso, me dolía mi cabeza a horrores. Agarre mi cabeza, para ver si se me pasaba. Pero obio que eso no iba a pasar.

-¿Qué tienes So… Saito?- me pregunto Maka

-no es nada. Solo un dolor de cabeza

-¿seguro?

**Fin de Flash Back**

Ya me había pasado cuando estaba con mis padres, pero ahora es mas fuerte el dolor, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? También digo cosas que nunca había dicho o pensé decir. Tal vez sea normal. Me deje caer al piso y recargue mi cabeza en las rodillas. Kami-sama ¿que es lo que me esta pasando?

Espere otro rato y cuando se me fue el dolor de cabeza, me pare de donde estaba y me fui al salón, lo mas probable es que no me deje entrar me toca Stein, mejor ni le busco. Decidí pasar por el salón de clases y pude ver que todos estaban afuera. ¿No llego el maestro? Al acercarme a mis compañeros que estaban afuera, las locas empezaron a gritarme de cosas. "te amo" "eres genial" "cásate conmigo" etc. no quise escuchar mas. Me metí al salón y pude ver que hay estaba Tsubaki, Maka y Black Star.

-¿no se supone que deberías de estar en tu clase?- le pregunto

-niajaja… un gran Dios como yo, no necesita estar en sus clases, si no con sus subordinados cuando mas lo necesitan

-¿y quien te necesita? ¿Paso algo?

-¿Cómo que si paso algo? Te dolía la cabeza ¿no?

-pues si

-niajaja… eso solo quiere decir una cosa, ¡que no puedes estar sin tu gran Dios Black Star! Necesitas de mi luz de mi presencia para seguir adelante

-vamos viejo, un dolor de cabeza no puede tirar a una persona tan Cool como yo- les digo mientras les doy una sonrisa de lado. Pude ver que se sorprendieron por lo que dije- ¿Qué?

-no es nada Saito- me dice Tsubaki

-bueno- me voy a mi lugar, me siento y volteo para seguir platicando

-¿Qué les parece si el día de hoy vamos a la plaza?- dice Tsubaki

-le parece muy bien a su gran Dios niajajaja…

-no se tengo que…

-…estudiar- le dijo Black-vamos Maka, vamos a salir juntos hace mucho que no salimos. Ven a divertirte con tu gran dios

-si Maka, vamos- Maka solo suspiro

-esta bien, pero solo un rato

-¿y tu Saito?

-lo siento chicos, pero yo paso. Ya que yo tengo que irme a trabajar

-¿tu trabajas?- me dice Maka

-si, tengo que pagar mis estudios. Y aparte pagar la renta de mi casa.

-ya veo- dice Tsubaki

-¿tus padres no te ayudan?- pregunto Black

-pues no pueden, ellos son de un pueblo que no es muy conocido afuera de la ciudad. Y pues yo quería estudiar, así que me vine para acá y también quiero hacer otra cosa

-bueno, en ese caso si necesitas ayuda. No dudes en pedírnosla- me dice Maka mientras me sonrie

-si mi subordinando no dudes en pedirle ayuda a tu gran Dios Black Star niajajaja. Este dios te puede ayudar en lo que sea niajajaja…

-gracias chicos

-¿de donde eres Saito? – me pregunta Tsubaki

-como dije de un pueblo afueras de la ciudad llamado Eater. Y no es muy conocido. No hay escuelas ni nada por el estilo. Así que me vine para acá, para estudiar. Pero como mis padres no tenían mucho para ayudarme económicamente, decidí estar por mi cuenta así que no me ayudan.

-ya veo- me dice Maka

-¿de que trabajas mi gran subordinado?

-trabajo en una tienda de juguetes, en el centro comercial. Fue lo único que encontré. Pero no me quejo es muy tranquilo y me da una buena paga.

-valla, a de ser genial trabajar en una tienda de juguetes rodeado de niños. – me dice Tsubaki

-tiene su cosas buenas y malas.

-¿a que te refieres?- me dice Black

-trabajar hay tienes sus cosas buenas, como por ejemplo: no hay chicas que me molesten, no hay mucha gente, solo hay niños, mi paga, etc. pero tiene sus contras como: las madres jóvenes o cuando entran chicas acompañadas de sus hermanos y se olvidan completamente de ellos.

-¡niajajaja… a de ser molesto que te estén persiguiendo las chicas locas!

-si que lo es. Al menos cuando estaba en Eater no había chicas locas que me molestaran. Pero bueno todo con tal de hacer lo que he venido a hacer.

-¿Qué día no trabajas Saito?- me pregunto Tsubaki

-el sábado.

-¿entonces salimos el Sábado?

-por mi esta bien

-niajaja… su dios, siempre tiene tiempo para sus subordinados

-mmm…

-¿pasa algo Maka?

-pues es que me iba a encontrarme con alguien el sábado. Pero… ¿puede ser a partir de las 12?

-si esta bien.

-entonces nos vemos el sábado a las 12 en la plaza de Death niajajaja…

Después de eso empezaron las clases, la verdad ahora si no tenia no ganas de poner atención, y solamente me ocupe a ver la ventana y sin que me diera cuenta ya habían pasado las 4 horas de las clases, por lo que ahora nos tocaría receso. Me pare de mi lugar y seguí a los chicos mientras ellos hablaban, al llegar a la cafetería nos sentamos en donde siempre.

-valla que rápido pasa el tiempo ya estamos a mitad de la preparatoria. Y ya vamos a estard e vacaciones, solo esta semana y ya- dice Tsubaki

-si tienes razón, aunque la pregunta del millón de dólares es ¿Cómo fue que Black llego hasta acá? Jejejeje… - empezó a decir Maka.

-niajajaja… un gran dios como yo puede hacer de todo sin necesidad de algún esfuerzo

-creo que lo que te ha ayudado a estar aquí, es tu suerte que tienes viejo- le digo

-si tienes razón.

-bueno creo que no era el único también Soul tenia esa suerte- dijo Tsubaki, pero después se noto que se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado ¿Por qué será?- lo siento

-no importa Tsubaki- dice Black

-¿Quién es Soul?- me atreví a preguntar

-pues veras el es… mejor dicho era nuestro amigo, ¿te acuerdas que Ox Ford menciono a mi otro "guardaespaldas"?-solo asentí- pues es el. Soul era nuestro amigo, pero tuvo un accidente cuando se fue de viaje con su familia y pues… -pude ver que Maka estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar

-el falleció en ese accidente- me dice Black de una manera muy seria, muy raro en el.

-perdón no debí preguntar

-no te preocupes Saito, tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar- me dice Tsubaki

-además… -dice Maka- eso esta en el pasado- me dice mientras me sonríe. Aunque no creo que para ellos esto siga en el pasado.

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que les allá gustado, como ya se sabia en la historia Soul esta muerto. Se han de estar preguntando ¿Cómo es un fic de Maka y Soul, si Soul esta muerto? Pues la respuesta es muy simple… y que no se las pienso decir por que si no la historia no tendría chiste, asi que los dejo en la duda. Jejeje… **

**Nos vemos para el otro viernes, adiós adiós!**

**Cuídense mucho**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola, holitas!**

**Aquí presentándome para colocar la conti de esta historia. Espero que les guste este capitulo y que me dejen un comentario. Perdón por no haber colocado la conti el fin de semana pasado, pero ahora si tengo una excusa mi memoria se lleno de virus en un internet y no me había dado cuenta, hasta que el domingo la metí en mi computadora, ya no me abría ninguna carpeta me dije bueno esta bien la tengo en mi computadora de repuesto, pero mi computadora se infecto con los mismos virus y por protección de todo el equipo se bloqueo y no me dejaba meterme al internet ni a nada. Así que perdí toda la historia T-T de mi computadora, pero la historia estaba también en mi memoria (gracias Kami-sama) y esa si la limpie completita de virus. Pero mi computadora murió aaaa… fue horrible y un coraje muy feo, por que por un momento crei que iba a perder todo lo que ya había escrito. Pero bueno eso ya paso por suerte. **

**Por cierto necesito de su ayuda, ya que mi cerebro se a secado. Tengo com capítulos, pero de hay ya no se me ocurre como continuar la historia, mi cerebro no da entre estudiar para el examen para la universidad y la historia. Tal vez me tome los meses que me quedan para hacer el examen y ponerme a estudiar. Para ya después con mas calma ponerme hacer la continuación de esta historia. Creo que me voy mas por esta opción, por que mi cerebro esta en la historia cuando estoy estudiando y cuando estoy en la historia estoy en el estudio. Y no quiero que este fic salga solamente por la idea de tener que terminarlo, así que si llego a tomar esta decisión espero contar con su apoyo, de todas formas si tomo esta decisión, este no va hacer el ultimo capitulo que coloque en este año, si no que como dije teng capítulos, así que colocaría estos que tengo y luego ya me tomaría los meses que me faltan para mi examen (todavía no se cuantos meses son). Bueno dejemos el bla, bla, bla… y mejor les dejos los comentarios a sus comentarios. Perdón por tanto chorote. **

**Comentarios:**

**Acua-niia: perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero bueno ya te dije la razón de mi falta de la colocación del conti, y espero que te guste el seguimiento del fic por que no quiero que me golpees jejeje… gracias por leer. **

**Maka-chan Evans: que gran aparición la tuya jejeje… me alegra mucho que te alla gustado mucho el capitulo, pero no te puedo responder eso de Soul-Saito, por que si no, no tendría chiste. bueno creo que en el otro van ha ver que rollo. Gracias por leer el fic y por tus buenos deseos e inspiración (valla que la necesito)**

**Kia-chan13: lamento mucho el hacerte llorar pero asi es la historia jeje… espero que mas adelante le alegre lo que va a pasar (aunque todavía no se que T-T) gracias por leer el fic**

**Tifany y Maya: jejeje… no se preocupen, a mi también me ha pasado que por alguna razón no pueda colocar comentarios (pero nunca por que se me callera la lap y muriera o-o) pero pues ya vieron que tengo los cochinos virus y mi compu quedo infestada por esas cosas malvadas T-T. pero que bueno que la guardara en la memoria ¿verdad? Pero jejeje… pobre de su lap ninguna merece morir de esa forma. Me hubiera encantado verle su rostro, pero bueno no se puede todo, ¿verdad?. Gracias por leer el fic hasta ahora y por la inspiración que me hace falta. Y Tifany no te sientas culpable, no fue tu culpa que pasara eso (a lo mejor poquito, por subir corriendo jejeje) asi que arriba los ánimos!**

**A leer.… **

**********Capitulo 5**********

11:50 a.m. suspire. Creo que llegue muy temprano. Aunque que mas da, es la primera ves desde hace tiempo que me junto con unos amigos para salir juntos, pero… tal vez ya lo había hecho antes. No lo se, tal vez esto me ayude para lo que he venido. Eso espero. Me senté en la fuente que estaba en la plaza de Death para esperar a lo demás.

-hola Saito-al voltear para ver quien me habla veo a Tsubaki

-hola Tsubaki

-veo que llegaste temprano- me dice mientras me sonríe

-si, y tu también.

-jejeje… es que siempre me gusta llegar antes que todos, pero me ganaste.

-ya veo. Yo no calcule muy bien el tiempo y aquí me tienes

-bueno es tu primera ves por aquí

-si tienes razón.

Estuve hablado con Tsubaki durante un rato en lo que llegaban los chicos. Cheque mi reloj y vi que eran ya las 12:30

-¿no crees que ya se tardaron?

-bueno esto es normal en Black, pero en Maka no. Ella es puntual

-niajajaja… ya no lloren mas mis queridos subordinados su gran Dios Black Star ya esta aquí- ¿donde esta?

-¿lo ves?- le pregunto

-no Saito no lo veo- me levante de mi lugar para buscar al "gran dios", pero no lo veía.

-por aquí mis subordinados- al levantar la mirada a la fuente me pude dar cuenta que estaba hasta arriba de esta.

-baja de hay Black Star te puedes lastimar- le dijo Tsubaki

-¿Qué es lo que le puede pasar a un gran dios como yo niajajaja…?

-no lo se. Tal vez que se rompa la parte en la que estas parado por tu peso. Y caigas

-Saito no digas eso

-lo siento Tsubaki

-nada le puede pasar a su gran d… aaaa…-ok, no debí abrir la boca

-¡Black!- Black cayo de la parte de arriba de fuente. Corrimos para ver si estaba bien .Por suerte no le paso nada, al parecer ya tiene practica en este tipo de caídas-¿estas bien?

-niajaja… ¿ves? Nada le puede pasar a su gran dios

-valla viejo parece que ya tienes practica en este tipo de caídas

-aunque no lo creas Saito. Así es. Siempre se sube a los lugares más altos. La otra vez se callo desde un 3 piso y no le paso nada, por suerte. Ya ves que también se pone en la ventana de su salón y gracias a Kami-sama esta el contenedor de la basura.- le extendí la mano a Black, para ayudarle y el la acepto. Se paro, Tsubaki y yo nos sentamos de nuevo. Black se puso en frente de nosotros y se puso en posición de cómo si fuera un héroe.

- ¿y que estamos esperando? Vayámonos de una buena vez niajajaja… su gran dios ya tiene hambre

-espera Black, todavía no nos podemos ir falta…

-perdón chicos por llegar tarde. Es que me quede hablando y se me fue el tiempo.- nos dice Maka mientras trata de recuperar el aire perdido

-no te preocupes Maka. ¿Nos vamos?

-esperen tantito, alguien quiere saludarlos- dice Maka mientras sonríe

-¿Quién es Maka?

-ahorita ven- de repente apareció un joven de unos veintitantos años, de cabello blanco, ojos rojos.

-siento mucho que allá causado que Maka llegara tarde.

-¡Wes! Hace mucho que no sabíamos nada de ti

-si jejeje…

-valla Wes. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Al parecer soy el único que no lo conoce. Aunque no me sorprende, soy nuevo por aquí, se empezaron a saludar entre ellos. Y hablar del tiempo que no se habían visto, yo solo me quede viendo al tal Wes. No se por que pero se me hacia conocido de algún lado, es como si lo conociera. Pero a la ves no. El volteo a verme, se me quedo viendo sorprendido, trataba de decir algo pero no sabia o no podía decir algo. Todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿pasa algo Wes?

-perdón ¿se le ofrece algo?-

-eh no, no pasa nada. Perdón si te incomode.

-no se preocupe. No hay problema- le sonrió de lado

-el es Saito Segawa, es nuevo en la escuela- decía Maka mientras que Wes la veía. El volteo a mi y me sonrió

-yo soy Wes Evans un gusto

-el gusto es mío- ¿Evans? ¿Dónde lo he escuchado? ¿Por qué se me hace conocido? Wes extendió la mano como forma de saludo y yo la acepte. Al tocarlo tuve la misma sensación que cuando toque a Maka la otra vez. Y como era de esperarse el dolor vino a saludar. No fue mi intención que se viera así, pero solté su mano como si mi vida dependiera de eso y agarre mi cabeza. El dolor era intenso. Solo opte por sentarme mientras me agarraba la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa Saito?

-mi cabeza, me duele- pude sentir que alguien me agarraba de uno de los hombros

-¿estas bien?- no podía pensar en algo claro, de repente aparecieron imágenes como la ultima vez. Como si fuera un recuerdo. Estaba en un jardín grande, con otras personas podía ver que estábamos hablando sobre que si ella no dejaba de leer le iban a salir hongos en la cabeza y ella agarro un libro y me golpeo en la cabeza, yo solo le decía que era verdad. Que una persona Cool como yo, no podía estar leyendo esas tonterías. El me decía que si fuera una persona cool no me dejaría golpear por una mujer, yo solo sonreí y le respondí que una persona cool no podía golpear a una mujer. Los demás se reían por lo sucedido. Al final solo pude ver la sonrisa de ella. Lo que me preocupo es que en ningún momento pude verles el rostro de nuevo. El dolor de cabeza fue cesando cada vez mas hasta que de repente pude escuchar que me hablaban.

-¡SAITO!- levante la cabeza y pude ver que los chicos estaban alrededor de mi, Maka estaba arrodilla enfrente de mi, Black y Tsubaki sentados en mi costado, al frente tenia a Wes detrás de Maka. -¿estas bien?- me pregunto Maka

-si ya estoy bien.

-¿seguro?- me pregunto Wes. Solo asentí

-Saito deberías de ver a un doctor.

-si viejo, deberías de ir- solo negué con la cabeza

-no se preocupen, es algo normal. Se supone que debe de pasar.

-¿esto es por lo de tu enfermedad?- me pregunto Maka, Black y Tsubaki vieron sorprendidos a Maka.

-no es una enfermedad, o yo no le llamaría enfermedad

-si, pero yo te recomendaría que fueras con un doctor

-no se preocupes, es algo normal. Algo como esto, no puede tirar a una persona tan Cool como yo- pude ver que Wes se sorprendía por lo que había dicho. ¿Por qué se sorprende? Pude ver que susurro algo, pero no alcance a escuchar lo que dijo- ¿y bien? ¿vamos a hacer algo o no?

-si vamos a ir al doctor- me dice Wes

-si, estoy de acuerdo con Wes- dice Tsubaki. Maka solo asiente

-niajajaja… un amigo del gran dios de Black Star debe de estar sano en todos los sentidos

-vamos chicos, no es necesario. Ya les dije que ya se que es lo que tengo, y es muy normal que me pase esto.

-¿de que estas enfermo? Claro que si no te importa decirnos- me dice Wes

-mmm… -tal ves sea hora de decirlo.

- vamos al doctor- sigue insistiendo Maka

-chicos…

No se como fue que terminaron arrastrándome en la calle y metiéndome a la fuerza a la camioneta de Wes, y me estaban llevando a un hospital. Aaa… no se si dar gracias a Kami-sama que me diera a unos amigos que se preocupaban de esta manera o no darles las gracias por darme a unos amigos exagerados. Aunque ellos no saben del por que de mis dolores de cabeza. Según lo que me había dicho el doctor del pueblo es que esto puede que sea normal en mi caso, que así sea la manera en que me pase a mí. Pero quien sabe. Me dijo que cuando llegara acá fuera con un doctor, pero… ¿para que? ya lo tomo de una manera normal.

-chicos no me lleven a un hospital, yo no tengo seguro y no puedo pagar ese gasto, ya tengo mi dinero justo para mis gastos- les digo mientras hecho la cabeza para atrás

-no te preocupes So… Saito- ¿So…? ¿Por que se habrá equivocado y luego corrigió Wes? -nosotros pagaremos

-no quiero que se tomen una molestia tan grande, por algo que ya se que es. Enserio chicos

-no es ninguna molestia- pude ver que Wes estaba hablando o mejor dicho estaba susurrando con Maka y Tsubaki. Ella estaba de copiloto, y yo estaba en el asiento de hasta atrás junto con Black, adelante de mi estaba Tsubaki. Suspire, al parecer no se van a dejar convencer tan fácilmente.

No se como una persona puede estar tanto tiempo en el hospital, yo nada mas tenia media hora y ya me quería largar de aquí, una persona tan Cool no debería de estar aquí. Suspire. ¿Cómo fue que terminamos de un paseo de amigos a uno de hospital? Kami-sama dame fuerza.

-¿Saito Segawa?-

-¡aquí!- me pare de mi lugar y me quede viendo a los chicos- espérenme, quiero pasar antes solo si no les molestas

-por mi esta bien- dijo Wes, los demás solo asintieron

Empecé a caminar junto con las enfermeras y entre con el doctor

-buenos días doctor

-buenos días joven… Segawa. Tome asiento, ¿Qué es lo que lo trae por aca?

-¿la verdad? mis amigos me obligaron a venir, yo ya se lo que me pasa, pero no me hicieron caso. Y aquí me tiene.

-jejejeje… ya veo tienes buenos amigos

-yo diría unos exagerados amigos, pero bueno lo hacen por que no saben lo que tengo

-¿y que es lo que tiene?

-pues yo tengo…

**¿Que tal? Espero que los alla dejado picados. Pues espero que les allá gustado este capitulo. También que me puedan apoyar en lo que les dije, por cierto por lo mismo que mi cerebro esta seco me pueden dar ideas para la historia, son bien recibidas, a pero eso si que sean p-r-i-v-a-d-o-s, por si llego a escoger a alguna de sus ideas que no sepan por adelantado las demás lectoras, jejeje… para que sea una sorpresa. Por cierto si llego a terminar bien esta historia y si ustedes están de acuerdo ya estoy con otra idea para otro fic, pero bueno ya lo veré mas adelante si lo publico o no. Gracias a todas por leer la historia.**

**Cuídense mucho**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, holitas!**

**Aquí presentándome para colocar el otro capitulo de esta historia, estaba haciendo cuentas de los capítulos que llevo y… solo tengo este y otro ¡! Por Kami-sama. Lamentablemente me voy a ir por el tiempo que les había mencionado, pero tratare de hacer otros 2 capitulos mas y ya me meto de lleno al estudio, y dejare el fic por el momento. Espero que me comprendan de nuevo (si por que lo mismo hice con el otro fic, aunque fue po semanas, pero este va hacer por meses) y que me esperen en lo que coloco la conti. **

**Comentarios: **

DANY DE EVANS: jejejeje… lamento si me tardo demasiado, pero es que no tengo internet y solo los domingos (o si tengo dinero me voy al internet de contrabando jejeje) puede meterme al internet. Espero que me comprendas y la verdad me alegría mucho que me dejaras un review todos los días, pero la pagina no deja jejeje… gracias. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

yumary-chan 27: gracias por seguir leyendo el fic me pones muy feliz ^-^. Me alegra de que te guste la historia y aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste. Cuidate mucho. Gracias por leer.

Haru-chii Miyamoto: me alegra mucho leer que te guste mis hisorias, gracias por el comentario , espero que este capitulo también te guste, gracias por leer.

Jaxsy-chan: jejeje… aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste. Gracias por comprender lo de dejar por un tiempo la historia para poder estudiar la historia. Muchas gracias. Cuídate mucho

**A leer…**

**Capitulo 6**

**Maka**

-¡SAITO!-empecé a gritar su nombre para que reaccionara pero nada, de repente regreso la mirada- ¿Estas bien?

-si ya estoy bien.

-¿seguro?- le pregunto Wes. Solo asintió

-Saito deberías de ver a un doctor.

-si viejo, deberías de ir- le dijo Black y negó con la cabeza

-no se preocupen, es algo normal. Se supone que debe de pasar.

-¿esto es por lo de tu enfermedad?-Black y Tsubaki me vieron sorprendidos

-no es una enfermedad, o yo no le llamaría enfermedad

-si, pero yo te recomendaría que fueras con un doctor- le comento Wes

-no se preocupes, es algo normal. Algo como esto, no puede tirar a una persona tan Cool como yo- pude ver que Wes se sorprendía por lo que había dicho Saito, yo también me sorprendí cuando empezó a usar esa palabra. Pero solo es una coincidencia. Ya que era de las favoritas de Soul, cada ves que estoy con el me hace recordarlo cada vez y me hace imposible poder olvidarlo.

-podrá ser que el sea…- alcance a escuchar que susurraba Wes

- ¿y bien? ¿Vamos a hacer algo o no?

-si vamos a ir al doctor- le dice Wes. Al principio me sorprendió por lo que había dicho, ya que el casi no se preocupa por un desconocido, y Saito es prácticamente para el un desconocido.

-si, estoy de acuerdo con Wes- dice Tsubaki. Yo solo asentí

-niajajaja… un amigo del gran dios de Black Star debe de estar sano en todos los sentidos

-vamos chicos, no es necesario. Ya les dije que ya se que es lo que tengo, y es muy normal que me pase esto.

-¿de que estas enfermo? Claro que si no te importa decirnos- le pregunto Wes ansioso

-mmm… - tal vez todavía no quiera decirnos lo que le pasa, pero que tal si es grave y el no se quiere atender por no tener dinero

- vamos al doctor- será mejor llevarlo al doctor, ya veré como pagar si necesita tratamiento

-chicos…

No se como pero terminamos llevándonos a Saito a la fuerza a la camioneta de Wes y estábamos dirigiéndonos al hospital -chicos no me lleven a un hospital, yo no tengo seguro y no puedo pagar ese gasto, ya tengo mi dinero justo para mis gastos- nos dice mientras ve el techo

-no te preocupes So… Saito- ¿So…? ¿le iba a decir Soul? ¿Qué es lo que esta pensando Wes? -nosotros pagaremos

-no quiero que se tomen una molestia tan grande, por algo que ya se que es. Enserio chicos

-no es ninguna molestia

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo Wes? Me sorprende de que te hayas preocupado por Saito, un extraño para ti.- le susurro. Tsubaki se acerco para escuchar

-tengo mis sospechas. ¿De donde es?

-es de un pueblo de las afueras de la ciudad se llama Eater. ¿Por qué?- le dijo Tsubaki

-mmm…

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunto

-¿no han notado el parecido que tiene con Soul? Lo único que cambio fue el color del pelo y que lo tiene mas largo, pero de hay en fuera todo es igual

-ahora que lo mencionas, si ya lo habíamos notado. Hasta Black Star lo noto.- le respondí ¿no me digas que el cree que…?

-¿estas pensando que el es…?- dijo Tsubaki

-no lo se, pero cabe la posibilidad de que sea así

-pero ¿Cómo…?- pregunte

-no lo se- respondió Wes

Al llegar al hospital, no había mucha gente en la clínica de esta. Estábamos esperando que llamaran a Saito, para que lo revisara el doctor para ver que es lo que tenia, pude ver que ya se había desesperado de estar en el hospital jejeje… eso me recuerda que también Soul se desespero cuando una ocasión me rompí un brazo

-¿Saito Segawa?-

-¡aquí!-se paro de su lugar y se nos quedo viendo- espérenme, quiero pasar antes solo, si no les molestas

-por mi esta bien- dijo Wes mientras los demás asentíamos. El se fue tras la enfermera. ¿y que tal si Wes tenia razón? Que tal si el era Soul, ¿pero como? Se supone que Soul esta… Pero y si fuera el ¿Por qué actuaria asi?

-¿Qué es lo que crees Wes?- le pregunto Black de una manera muy seria, ¿no será que el también ya había empezado a sospechar?

-mmm… no lo se Black son demasiadas coincidencias, cuando llegue y lo vi. Enserio creí que era mi hermano, solo que se había pintado el cabello, te juro que casi me lanzo a abrazarlo, si no hubiera sido por que me pregunto que si se me ofrecía algo y que Maka me lo presentara, pensaría que es el.

-yo también la primera ves que lo vi me sorprendí mucho al verlo. También pensé eso, pero cuando me dijo su nombre pensé que era coincidencia. Ahora que lo conozco un poco mas enserio que pareciera que fuera Soul con el que estoy, solo que este es mas metido en el estudio.

-entonces si fuera el ¿Por qué actuaria así? ¿Qué ganaría?- pregunto Tsubaki. Agache la mirada.

-tal ves no finge. Algo paso para que estuviera así- le dijo Wes. ¿Qué tal si es cierto y Soul esta vivo? ¿Qué Saito fuera el? Empecé a llorar, entonces podría estar con el. Y por fin le diría lo que nunca pude decirle.

-pero no hay que darnos falsas esperanzas tal vez solo es una coincidencia- dijo Wes. Sentí que Tsubaki se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto. Levante la mirada y me limpie las lagrimas que se había salido y reprimí las que estaban a punto de salir

-si lo estoy.- estuvimos esperando por unas 2 horas, hasta que el doctor o la enfermera nos diera alguna señal de Saito, pero pues nada. ¿Qué tanto se puede tardar un doctor?

-aaaa… ¿Por qué hacen esperar tanto a su gran Dios Black Star?

-cálmate Black Star. Lo están revisando, es obvio que puede tardar un poco. –si, pero no tanto

-Wes tiene razón.

-parientes de Saito Segawa

-aquí- respondimos todos

-el doctor dice que ahora pueden pasar.

-gracias- todos nos paramos y seguimos a la enfermera. Nos guio al consultorio del doctor.

-aquí es adelante. –la enfermera nos abrió la puerta y pudimos ver a Saito sentado en una camilla y el doctor en la silla de su escritorio

-adelante chicos. Tomen asiento –entramos al consultorio y Tsubaki y yo nos sentamos en los dos lugares que estaban vacios, mientras que Black y Wes se recargaban en los asientos.- perdonen la demora

-¿y bien que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Wes

-bien, realizamos varios estudios para saber que es lo que le pasa a su amigo. Aunque el ya sabia a lo que se enfrentaba. Pero queríamos de todas formas realizar lo estudios. Y pues la verdad no se le ve ningún daño, se podría decir que los dolores de cabeza van a ser normales en todo este proceso para el- ¿proceso?

-¿entonces que es lo que tienes Saito?- pregunte

-lo que yo tengo se llama amnesia

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Black Star

-es una enfermedad por llamarlo así, debido a un golpe o algún trastorno que le allá ocasionado la perdida de memoria- ¿entonces el perdió…?

-si, yo perdí la memoria, y pues no recuerdo mi vida pasada.-entonces puede que sea el. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero no quería demostrarlo.

-¿desde cuando fue que perdiste la memoria?- le pregunto Wes de una forma desesperada. Saito también lo noto. Pero trato de disimularlo

-mmm… según lo que me han dicho mis padres fue hace un año- entonces no puede ser el, ya que Soul tiene un año y medio.

-¿y tus padres son tus padres verdaderos?-le pregunto de nuevo Wes

-pues no, ya que ellos tienen como unos 80 años jajaja… no creo que me tuvieran a los 60. Mas bien son mis abuelitos, pero pues yo les digo mis padres- sonríe de lado- ¿Por qué?

-no solo tenía curiosidad- le respondió Wes

-¿entonces va a hacer normal que tenga esos dolores de cabeza?- pregunto Tsubaki

-al parecer en el, eso va hacer normal **(la verdad no se si sea normal, pero a mi se me ocurrió de esa forma, perdón si no es cierto)**

-ya veo- respondió Wes- ¿podría hablar con usted a solas?- todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos-¿Qué? También quiero preguntar por un problema mio

-esta bien. Bueno nosotros nos vamos ya. Luego te hablo Wes. Hasta luego doctor. Gracias.

-hasta luego chicos- dice el doctor

-si, esta bien Maka. Nos vemos luego chicos.- Salimos del consultorio del doctor, y empezamos a salir del hospital.

-¿ya están contentos?- nos empezó a hablar, pero Black y Tsubaki, estaban en la luna- chicos…- nada- chicos…- de nuevo nada, Saito ya se estaba desesperando- ¡CHICOS!- y ahora si voltearon.

-¿Qué pasa S… Saito?- pregunto Tsubaki. Y el solo suspiro

-¿Qué pasa mi súbdito?

-nada. Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer, asi que me retiro.

-¿tan rápido ya te vas?- le pregunto

-bueno es que voy hacer algo y pues como perdimos el tiempo en el hospital.- nos mando una indirecta- ya me tengo que ir

-pues ya que mi gran súbdito niajajaja… no me extrañes en este tiempo que no, nos vamos a ver

-si, si viejo. Nos vemos el lunes- le dice mientras se da la vuelta y se despide con la mano.

-¿Qué piensan chicas?- nos dice Black

-¿el que?- pregunto

-¿Cómo que el que Maka? Es mas que obvio, ¿no crees que el sea Soul?

-pues no, ya lo oíste el tiene un año que perdió la memoria y Soul tiene un 1 año y medio de muerto, así que no puede ser solo es una coincidencia de esta vida. Así que no puede ser.

-pero Maka, es mas que obvio. Se parece tanto a el solo cambia el color de pelo. Y tal vez se a equivocado en el tiempo. Pero es el Maka.

-el esta muerto ya dejen eso en paz-les digo

-pero Maka es que Soul no…

-no, ya no sigan. Solo están asiendo que esto sea más difícil.-les digo- nos vemos - mientras camino hacia mi casa. Al llegar a mi casa me fui directo a mi recamara y me acosté.

-¿por que no pueden dejar las cosas como hasta ahora? Soul esta muerto, solo es una maldita coincidencia que Saito allá aparecido en este momento y que sea parecido a él.- empiezo a llorar- solo es una Coincidencia- y con esa idea caí en los brazos de Morfeo

-valla que nervios, el día de hoy regresa Soul de su viaje con su familia- pensaba mientras caminaba por el parque. El mismo en el que Soul me dijo lo que sentía por mí. Suspiro- vamos tranquila Maka, cuando veas a Soul le vas a decir que lo amas, y solo eso. Son solo 3 simples palabras… le voy a decir Soul también te amo. Espera son cuatro con el nombre de Soul. Deja de pensar en eso en este momento. – me dejo caer en una banca- al parecer es mas difícil de lo que pensé.- siento que mi teléfono en pieza a sonar lo saco de mi bolcillo

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki?

-¡MAKA!

-¿Black? ¿Pasa algo?

-Soul…

-¿Qué pasa con el? ¿Ya regreso? Necesito decirle algo muy importante y…

-lo siento Maka… ayer tuvieron un accidente y…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El esta bien? ¿Qué pasa con los señores y Wes?

-ellos están bien, están heridos pero no de gravedad. Pero Soul…

-¿Qué pasa con el?- solo se escuchaba silencio del otro lado de la línea- HABLA

-el esta muerto-

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo, como ven Saito perdió la memoria, y puede que sea Soul, pero los números no concuerdan. Asi que tal vez el no es Soul y solo es una coincidencia, ¿ustedes que creen? Bueno espero que me dejen comentarios. **

**Cuídense mucho**

**Sayonara**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, holitas!**

**Aquí presentándome para colocar la nueva conti. Espero que la otra alla sido de su agrado y si no acepto ji tomatazos jejeje… bueno he estado esperando ideas de ustedes para continuar la conti, pero no hay ideas de ustedes, mi cerebro se esta secando horrible. Pero bueno tratare de remojarlo para que no se seque y saque las conti. Solo voy a colocar este capitulo y el que sigue para poder meterme al estudio de golpe. Mmm… bueno basta de bla, bla, bla… **

**Comentarios: **

Haru-chii Miyamoto: hola, me alegro de que te alla gustado y no estoy solterita jejeje… bueno pues la verdad no lo se, ya que mi cerebro se a secado y no se como continuarlo, asi que mejor me voy a poner a estudiar para mi examen para la universidad y luego y me meto de lleno a la historia. Gracias por leer la historia

yumary-chan 27: hola gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. tal vez tu lógica tenga razón jejeje… espero que me puedas ayudar con algunas ideas para continuarlo por que no se me ocurre ninguna. Gracias por darme mi tiempecito. Cuidate

Nieve Taisho gracias por leer la historia, significa mucho para mi. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Cuidate

**A leer!**

**Capitulo 7**

-¡MAKA!

-¿Black? ¿Pasa algo?

-Soul…

-¿Qué pasa con el? ¿Ya regreso? Necesito decirle algo muy importante y…

-lo siento Maka… ayer tuvieron un accidente y…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El esta bien? ¿Qué pasa con los señores y Wes?

-ellos están bien, están heridos pero no de gravedad. Pero Soul…

-¿Qué pasa con el?- solo se escuchaba silencio del otro lado de la línea- HABLA

-el esta muerto-

Me pare de la cama como un rayo. Me faltaba el aire. Al tocarme la cara pude ver que estaba sudando y que estaba llorando. Mierda. Me pare de mi cama y fui a tomar una toalla en mi ropero, para poder limpiarme. Al terminar deje la toalla en mi cama, vi mi reloj eran las 4:00 a.m. y salí de mi habitación y me adentre a la habitación que estaba a lado de la mía. Al ver la habitación me di cuenta que estaba como la ultima ves la había dejado, solo que ahora tenia una gran capa de polvo. Debido a mi descuido. Al acercarme a la cama pude ver que sobre esta hay una foto. Me senté en la cama y agarre la foto. Esta tenía una capa de polvo y no me dejaba ver que era, asi que con mi mano la limpie. Al verla bien pude ver que era una de nosotros dos una semana antes de lo sucedido, estábamos en fiesta de que habíamos realizado por haber salido de la secundaria todos juntos y sin ningún problema, en especial por Black Star. En la fotografía empezaron a parecer unas gotas, suspire y me limpie las lágrimas. Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de decirle a Soul cuanto lo amaba, a lo mejor ahora estaría con vida. Pero no fue así. Ya no puedo hacer nada para evitar esta perdida. Deje la foto de nuevo en la cama y me pare de ella. Al ver de nuevo la recamara pude ver la guitarra eléctrica de Soul, la agarre y pude ver que estaba muy maltratada, por lo mismo que no le he dado mantenimiento. Me acuerdo cuando me enseño a tocar la guitarra jajaja… fue muy divertido por que no lograba hacer las notas adecuadamente. Pero al final logre tocarla, pero nunca tuve el interés de comprarme una guitarra para mi misma. Salí de la habitación con la guitarra y la deje en el sofá de la sala. Ya después la limpiaría y la llevaría a que la repararan. Regrese a la habitación y antes de entrar decidí limpiar la habitación. Regrese a la sala y me fui a la cocina para ir por las cosas necesarias para limpiar la recamara de Soul. Una ves las tenia me fui a la recamara, agarre un trapo y empecé por limpiar todos lo muebles, la tele que tenia, las revistas de música jejeje… no le gustaba leer otro tipo de revistas. Su computadora trate de prenderla, pero ya no tenia batería, así que busque su cargador y cuando lo encontré la puse a cargar, fui a la cama y empecé a quitar la sabanas salí de la habitación con estas y las metí a la lavadora para que quedaran limpias, ya que solo olían a polvo. De repente alguien llamo a la puerta que raro ¿Quién será? Todavía es muy temprano. Al ver el reloj de la cocina vi que eran las 9:00 a.m. valla me perdí mucho en lo que medio limpie. Me dirigí a la puerta y pregunte quien era.

-soy yo Wes

-¿Wes?- abrí la puerta y pude ver que era el- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-si Maka yo también quería verte

-perdón no era mi intención, pasa.- me hice a un lado para que pasara, una vez que lo hizo cerré la puerta. Al llegar a la sala pude ver que Wes tenía en sus manos la guitarra de Soul

-esta maltratada

-lo se, pero la voy a llevar a componer. Pero primero tengo que terminar de limpiar

-vamos Maka ¿que vas limpiar si todo esta en orden?

-el cuarto de Soul- Wes se me quedo viendo un poco sorprendido, empezó a caminar hacia la recamara y lo seguí al llegar se quedo parado decidiendo si entrar o no. Al final termino entrando.

-valla, si que esta… desordenado

-si, no he entrado desde lo sucedido. Pero hoy… no pude evitar entrar y no pude evitar limpiar.

-ya veo. ¿Te ayudo?

-claro.- Wes regreso a la sala y se quito su chamarra que traía, al regresar empezamos a limpiar de nuevo la recamara. Yo me puse a barrer mientras él acomodaba las cosas que yo había quitado para poder limpiar. Seguimos limpian toda la habitación, al final fui a la cocina en donde estaban las sabanas. Después de echarlas a la secadora la fui a la recamara para colocarlas.

-al fin terminamos- me dice Wes. -Solo falta la cama y ya.

-si es lo único que fal…- se escucho un estruendo

-niajajajaja… simple mortal. Aquí esta tu gran Dios Black Star. Ya no tienes que sufrir por mi ausencia.

-Black Star cálmate, y ayúdame a colocar la puerta.- Dejamos de tender la cama y fuimos a la entrada para encontrar a un Black tratando de colocar la puerta y a una Tsubaki ayudándole.

-hola chicos- les dice Wes. Lo vieron sorprendidos. –deja le ayudo Tsubaki.

-si- le dice mientras se hace a un lado para dejarle ayudarle a colocarla en su lugar- hola Maka

-hola Tsubaki- los chicos terminaron de colocar la puerta y nos fuimos a sentar a la sala- ¿quieren algo?

-no gracias Maka- me dice Tsubaki

-claro que si mi querida súbdita. Tráeme la mejor bebida que tengas.

-¿tu Wes?

-yo te acepto un jugo. Ya que me canso mucho lo que estábamos haciendo en la recamara.- me dice mientras me sonríe y yo le regreso el gesto.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿COMO FUE QUE LE QUITASTE LA VIRGINIDAD A MI QUERIDA HERMANA?- empezó a gritar Black Star.- ¿Cómo que permitiste que este te quitara tu tesorito? Yo que pensé que eras una persona mas decente. –este maldito esta pensando cosas que no son

-Black estas malinterpretando las cosas

-¡TU MALDITO! -no aguante más las cosas- ¿COMO FUE POSIBLE QUE LE ALLAS HECHO ESO A MI…?

-MAKA-CHOP-le di en la cabeza con un libro y se callo. Pero como tiene la cabeza mas dura que una piedra, se paro mas rápido que un rayo

-¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA MAKA?

-SOLO GUARDA SILENCIO Y DEJA DE PENSAR COSAS QUE NO SON

-Black Maka tiene razón. Estas interpretando las cosas mal-le dice Wes

-¿entonces que fue lo que hicieron en la recamara?- nos pregunta

-estuvimos limpiando

-aja, tu que eres una impulsiva con la limpieza

-estábamos limpiando la recamara de Soul- le dice Wes.

-ves Black malinterpretaste mal todo- dice Tsubaki.

-a ya veo, perdónenme simples mortales. Un gran dios como yo también se puede equivocar de vez en cuando

-¿de vez en cuando?- le digo- yo diría que la mayoría del tiempo te equivocas jejeje…

-o calla Maka.

-jejeje… ¿por cierto a que se debe su visita?

-así, queríamos ver si querías salir a dar una vuelta

-¡que genial que vine!- dice Wes

-no lo se, tengo que terminar de…

-vamos Maka solo nos falta la cama y ya. Además puedes llevar de una vez la guitarra a la tienda para que la arreglen.

-hay esta mi subordinada, solo falta eso. Mas tarde lo haces- me dice Black

-mmm… esta bien, pero déjenme darme un baño

-¿yo también puedo?- pregunta Wes

-claro

-pero eso si te esperas a que salga Maka y luego te bañas tu. No quiero baños mixtos- dice Black

-¡Black! Eso es obio- dice un sonrojado Wes

-jejeje… vamos Black. ¿Y donde quedo "mi querida hermana"?

-¡o cállate Maka!- me dice Black mientras se sonroja muy levemente.

-ahorita regreso, cuando salga te aviso Wes

-si, gracias.

No puedo creer que hayamos terminado así. Se supone que era dar una vuelta y que íbamos a componer la guitarra, pero no estábamos en la estación de policía del centro comercial y todo por el "Gran Dios Black Star"

-no pude ser, por eso no quería venir

-vamos Maka, no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar- me dice Tsubaki

-pero es que siempre hace lo mismo, pero ahora si se paso de la raya-le digo

-pero al menos Black Star esta bien no paso de solo un rasguño- dice Wes

-jajaja… calma mis simples mortales ahorita le llamo a Tsubaki para que…

-Black, Tsubaki esta aquí-le dice Wes mientras la señala.

-niaajaja… ya lo sabia- al parecer el golpe le afecto de más-

Suspiro. ¿Cómo fue que terminamos así?

****Flash Back****

Después de que Wes y yo nos metiéramos a bañar y arreglarme, fui a la recamara de Soul para ir por el estuche de la guitarra para llevarla a componer.

-¡vamos Maka!- me grita Black

-ya voy- al encontrarla regrese a la sala y metí la guitarra. Al terminar salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la plaza.

-¿A dónde vamos primero simples mortales?

-vamos primero a reparar la guitarra para ya luego hacer otras cosas- nos dice Wes

-me parece buena idea-le dice Tsubaki

Empezamos a caminar por los pasillos de la plaza para llegar a la tienda en donde venden y reparan instrumentos. Al llegara a la tienda Wes y yo nos adentramos a esta, mientras Black y Tsubaki nos esperaban afuera, la ultima ves que dejamos a Black Star entrar a una tienda de este tipo rompió un instrumento y tuvimos que pagarlo.

Le mostré la guitarra a la persona que estaba a cargo y me dijo que la podía venir a recoger dentro de una hora, que ya la tendría lista. Nosotros asentimos y dejamos el pago por adelantado. Al salir de la tienda pudimos ver a Black Star arriba de una lámpara que estaba de adorno en frente de una tienda de juguetes.

-Black baja de hay, te puedes lastimar- le decía Tsubaki

-¿Cómo fue que termino hay Tsubaki?- le pregunto Wes

-solo me distraje un momento y ya estaba aquí arriba. Lo siento-suspire. A veces creo que es mas un niño chiquito que otra cosa.

-Black baja de hay- le grite

-tranquila mi subordinada, tu gran Dios Black Star no le va a pasar na… -De repente se empezó a mover la figura ya que Black empezó a perder el equilibrio.

-Cuidado Black Star- le empezó a gritar Tsubaki. Y lo siguiente que paso fue que la figura en la que estaba Black Star se callo con él a la ventana de la tienda de la juguetería rompiéndola. Tsubaki se acerco a Black star para revisarlo

-Black ¿estas bien?

-niajaja nada le puede pasar a tu dios jajajaj…-Wes y yo nos acercamos a los chicos. De la tienda salió la persona encargada.

-¡mi ventana!

-lo sentimos mucho- le digo- no era nuestra intención romper su ventana

-con un lo siento no van arreglar nada. Me tienen que pagar el daño

-pero no tenemos para pagarlo- le digo.

-ese no es mi problema

-¿pasa algo?- al ver de quien era la voz, me dio un susto de muerte, estaba hay parado un policía de la plaza.

-si oficial estos chicos me rompieron mi ventana. Y no me quieren pagar

-pero es que no tenemos para pagar.- dice Tsubaki

-chicos me van acompañar- kami-sama ayúdanos a salir de esto

****Fin de Flash Back****

Asi es como terminamos en la estación de policía del centro comercial

-Wes, ¿traes para pagar?

-no, solo iba a hablar contigo, no pensé que fuera a venir a la plaza

-y yo lo que traía ya me lo gaste en la guitarra

-chicos pueden hacer una llamada

-gracias- le dice Tsubaki

-¿pero a quien le hablamos? Nosotros tres no tenemos a quien hablar

-Wes ¿puedes hablarle a tus padres? Te prometo que luego se lo pagamos- dice Tsubaki

-no se va a poder, mis padres se fueron de viaje y regresan hasta mañana

-kami-sama ayúdanos- le grito al techo

-niajaja… tranquila ya estoy aquí en tu ayuda- le doy un zape

-¡si es por tu culpa que estamos aquí!

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunta Tsubaki

-no lo se Tsubaki- dice Wes- de repente aparecio de nuevo el oficial, lo mas seguro es que nos vallan a meter a una celda y vallamos a estar hay ¡toda la eternidad! Ok estoy exagerando

-chicos ya se pueden ir- nos dice el oficial

-pero… no hemos pagado el daño –dice Tsubaki

-alguien mas ya pago el daño- nos dice- ya se pueden ir, o si se quieren quedar en una ce…

-no ya nos vamos- le dijimos todos y salimos de hay lo mas rápido posible.

-pero ¿Quién fue el que pago los daños?

-mmm… no lo se – les digo

-jejeje… al parecer el gran Dios no se puede estar quieto- escuchamos una voz a nuestra espalda y al voltearnos, nos encontramos con Saito

-Saito ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues acabo de salir de mi trabajo, nos dieron permiso de salir antes. Ya que iban a reparar la ventana que cierta persona la rompió

-claro, tu trabajas en la juguetería- dice Tsubaki. Saito solo asiente con la cabeza.

-jajaja… me pegaron un buen susto en la tienda. Gracias a Kami-sama que nadie salió herido.

-si por suerte- dice Wes

-esperen subordinados, ¿quien pago los daños? Por que nosotros no

- es cierto, ¿Quién abra pagado los daños?- pregunto

-chicos es mas que obvio- nos dice Wes

-¿enserio?- pregunta Tsubaki

-¿y que vinieron hacer?- pregunto Saito de repente

-a pues los chicos llegaron a mi casa y me invitaron a salir. Aquí estamos

-ya veo. ¿y ahora que van hacer?

-mmm… no lo se – dice Tsubaki- mejor nos vamos ¿no chicos?

-niajaja… ya no quieren estar en la presencia de su gran Dios

-por estar en tu "presencia" nos metimos en este problema- le recalco a el- mejor vamos a mi casa

-pero primero vamos por la guitarra-me dice Wes

-¡es cierto la guitarra!

-¿Qué guitarra?-pregunta Saito

-a es que vine a reparar una guitarra que ya tenia abandonada

-ya veo.

-vamos chicos

**¿Qué tal? Valla espero que les allá gustado este capitulo, espero que me dejen un comentario, aunque sea de lo mal que me salió el capitulo jejeje**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Sayonara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, holitas!  
lo se hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo esta historia (¡6 meses 12 días! O.O ni yo me lo creo) al principio solo iban a ser como 3 meses, para estudiar para mi examen de la universidad que no pase el año pasado ¬¬, pero este año lo logre, ¡si ya me voy a la universidad! Eso me alegra mucho, bueno me salí del tema. Pero por falta de inspiración para esta historia no he podido subir la continuación de la historia. Ahora ya tengo las ideas de como se va a desarrollarse la historia el problema es que no se como plasmarla, asi que puede que coloque la conti cada 15 dias y no cada semana, pero tratare de hacerlo por semana. Gracias por esperar la larga espera.**

**Comentarios:**

**yumary-chan 27: me gusta dejar en intriga a las personas jejeje… gracias por leer el fic, y perdón por la demora, espero que lo sigas. Cuídate mucho**

**DANY DE EVANS: espero que allas muerto por tardar en colocar la conti, lo lamento mucho. Espero que te guste el cap. y continues con la historia. Gracias por leer. Cuídate **

**Jesica: referente a tu pregunta ahora, lamento la demora, pero mi inspiración no llega muy bien, espero que te guste y sigas con la historia. Cuídate **

**DI di 0-18: no te preocupes por el comentario atrasado, mejor perdóname a mi por poner el cap muy retrasado. Gracias por confiar en que algún dia pondría la conti de esta historia. Gracias por leer, cuídate.**

**¡Ahora a leer!**

**Saito**

Estaba en la juguetería recibiendo mi paga de la semana y ahora mas que nada la necesito. De repente se escucho un estruendo en la entrada de la tienda. Al ver lo que pasaba pude ver a los chicos en la entrada y a un Black Star sentado en el piso, al parecer el fue el causante de que se rompiera la ventana. De repente apareció un oficial y se llevo a los chicos.

-valla estos chicos locos, rompieron una de las ventanas de enfrente.

-¿Por qué se los llevo el oficial?

-a es que no tenían dinero para pagar y se los llevo, para que no se vallan.

-ya veo. Pues me gustaría pagar lo del daño- para que quedemos a mano por lo del gasto del hospital

-¿son tus amigos?

-si los son. Así que yo pago los daños con mi paga- le digo mientras le entrego el dinero

-esta bien Saito, pero tu necesitas ese dinero y ahora mas que nada

-no te preocupes, solo un favor no digas quien fue la persona que pago. Te lo suplico. Ya luego buscare otro trabajo temporal.

-esta bien, tu haz de saber lo que haces

-gracias. Vamos a sacarlos de la estación de policía

-si esta bien, pero antes deja doy el anuncio de que pueden irse temprano, para que arreglen el cristal.- después de que diera el anuncio y de dejar a otra persona a cargo mientras íbamos a la estación. Nos fuimos para decirle al policía que ya habían pagado los daños y que ya los podía dejar ir. Una ves que les dijimos al oficial, nos salimos de la estación.

-nos vemos mañana Saito.

-si, gracias por todo

-no te preocupes. Adiós

-Adiós- después de despedirme de mi compañero espere afuera a los chicos. Después de un rato ellos salieron.

-pero ¿Quién fue el que pago los daños?

-mmm… no lo se – dijo Maka

-jejeje… al parecer el gran Dios no se puede estar quieto- les dije mientras me acercaba a ellos por atrás. Ellos se voltearon y me vieron sorprendidos

-Saito ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues acabo de salir de mi trabajo, nos dieron permiso de salir antes. Ya que iban a reparar la ventana que cierta persona la rompió

-claro, tu trabajas en la juguetería- dice Tsubaki. Y yo solo asiento

-jajaja… me pegaron un buen susto en la tienda. Gracias a Kami-sama que nadie salió herido.

-si por suerte- dice Wes

-esperen subordinados, ¿quien pago los daños? Por que nosotros no- rayos no quiero que sepan que fui yo

- es cierto, ¿Quién abra pagado los daños?- pregunto Maka

-chicos es mas que obvio- esto no es nada cool Wes si se dio cuenta

-¿enserio?- pregunta Tsubaki. Mejor cambio el tema.

-¿y que vinieron hacer?

-a pues los chicos llegaron a mi casa y me invitaron a salir. Aquí estamos

-ya veo. ¿y ahora que van hacer?

-mmm… no lo se – dice Tsubaki- mejor nos vamos ¿no chicos?

-niajaja… ¿ya no quieren estar en la presencia de su gran Dios?

-por estar en tu "presencia" nos metimos en este problema- le recalco Maka- mejor vamos a mi casa

-pero primero vamos por la guitarra

-¡es cierto la guitarra!- al parecer ya no se acordaba

-¿Qué guitarra?-les pregunto

-a es que vine a reparar una guitarra que ya tenia abandonada

-ya veo.

-vamos chicos

Empezamos a caminar a la tienda de instrumentos que estaba enfrente de la tienda en la que trabajo.

-espera aquí Black- le dice Wes

-¿Por qué se tiene que esperar afuera?- les pregunto

-por que la ultima ves que entro rompió un instrumento

-yo solo quería tocar la batería- dice en su defensa

-si, pero no al grado de romperla-le dice Maka

-jejeje… vamos.- dice Wes

Maka, Wes y yo entramos al local y había muchos instrumentos. Pude ver un piano que me llamo la atención y me acerque a el. Pase mis manos por las teclas, es como si conociera el sonido que puede hacer cada tecla del teclado, pero no recuerdo si llegue a tocar algún instrumento en mi vida pasada. Me aleje de el y me fui atrás de los chicos. al llegar al mostrador Maka le pidió al encargado la guitarra, él le dijo que tenia que esperar un rato mas y que se la entregaría. mientras esperábamos nos pusimos a ver los instrumentos.

-valla hay muchos instrumentos- le digo a los chicos

-tu… ¿haz tocado algún instrumento?-me pregunto Wes

-mmm… pues que yo recuerde no ninguno

-ya veo, ¿no te llama la atención ninguno?

-pues la verdad si. Pero no se.

-¿y cual es Saito?-me pregunta Maka

-es el piano- le digo mientras me acerco a el y toco una tecla.

-pues si quieres yo te puedo enseñar-me dice Wes

-¿enserio? Pero yo no tengo un piano

-pero el si

-me encantaría- le digo mientras sonrio  
-aquí tiene señorita- dice el encargado de la tienda

-gracias, vamos chicos- nos encaminamos a la salida y pudimos ver a un Black Star muy inquieto

-valla que mis subordinados se tardan mucho  
-black solo fueron 5 minutos

-bueno chicos me retiro

-¿ya te vas?- me dice Wes

-si, lo siento. Es que voy a provechar esta salida temprana para hacer algo. Nos vemos chicos

-esta bien Saito. Nos vemos- me dice Tsubaki

Comence a caminar en sentido contrario al que iban ellos, ahora necesito un trabajo temporal y que sea en las noches, me urge el dinero, pero tenia que ayudar a mis amigos, y quedar a mano con ellos por el gasto que hicieron en el hospital.

Empece a buscar por todo el centro comercial, pero no encontraba nada, esto no es nada cool. Sera mejor que me valla a mi casa ya es tarde y no quiero preocuparlos. Ingrese al departamento y me di cuenta de que ya había llegado

-¡ya regrese!

-bie..envenido oni-chan – me dice mi hermana Chrona

-¿y Kid?

no re..egresa- me dice mientras se sonroja

-jejejeje… - me acerco a ella y le revuelvo el cabello- ¿y a ti como te fue en la estética?- al preguntarle pude ver que bajo la mirada y desapareció el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-no obtu..ube el tra..abajo, me dije..eron que me fa..alta experi..encia y que soy muy timi..da- suspire

-no te preocupes ya veras que pronto encontraras un trabajo- ella es muy timida y se pone muy nerviosa, por lo mismo no le quieren dar el empleo, solo asiente

-¡ya volvi!- se escucho una voz en la entrada y al ver a mi hermana pude ver que el sonrojo regreso

-bienvenido Kid

-bi..ienve..enido Kid

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-pues mas o menos, conseguí empleo pero no es muy buena la paga

-bu..ueno al me..nos consegui..iste empl..eo

-si tienes razón y ¿tu chrona?- le pregunta Kid

-no, yo no conse..egui- le dice mientras agacha la mirada

-no te preocupes ya encontraras a alguien que valore tu trabajo- le dice mientras la ve- ya que eres muy buena en esto

-si, chrona eres muy buena asi que no pierdas la fe- le digo mientras la abrazo y pude ver como se ponía como un jitomate bien maduro

-gra..acias chi..icos

Después de platicar un rato mas nos fuimos a la mesa a cenar. Al terminar cada quien se fue a su cama, bueno entre comillas, el departamento lo había rentado para mi solo, pero ellos desidieron intentar hacer su vida por aquí, asi que se vinieron a vivir con migo, Chrona dormía en mi cama y Kid en el sillón, mientras que yo me dormía en el piso. En realidad no me incomoda en lo absoluto, para mi era mejor que estar solo en esta enorme ciudad. Chrona no es mi hermana mayor de sangre, y no me importa, por que para mi es como si lo fuera. Ella al igual que yo, mis padres la encontraron, pero con la diferencia de que aun era una bebe, asi que para ella ellos son sus padres de siempre.

Kid es un amigo que vive en el pueblo de Eater, el si es originario de hay y tiene a su familia con el pero decidió venir a vivir a la ciudad a buscar una mejor oportunidad y yo digo que por otra razón, y esa… es mi hermana ya que se vino a vivir aca. El esta enamorado de ella y viceversa pero parece que son tan ciegos que no se dan cuenta de eso, y yo no quiero ser la persona que los haga darse cuenta, bueno tal vez si pero ya será en el momento mas indicado

Esperaba que pudiera encontrar algo de mi otra vida, pero no he logrado recordar algo relevante que me diga de donde soy o quien soy, solo logro recordar algunas personas pero no logro ver sus rostros y eso es un fastidio. No es nada cool no tener recuerdos. Pero a la vez agradezco que pasara eso si no, no conocería a mi hermana a mi amigo Kid y por supuesto a mis otros padres. Ellos se han vuelto muy importantes para mi, ya que estuvieron y están en estos momentos tan feos.

Bueno será mejor dormir que mañana tengo cosas que hacer. Me fui a mi "cama" y me acosté después de un rato cai en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Espero que les alla gustado la conti de esta historia. Y si no, déjenme un comentario sobre que falle y cierro la historia, se que no fue muy larga la conti, pero por ahora fue lo único que se me ocurrio.**

**Cuídense mucho**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola, Holitas!**

**Presentándome para colocar la conti de esta historia, verán me he inspirado con esta historia y ya estoy pensando en darle fin, asi que solo quedaría este y el siguiente que seria un epilogo pequeño. Me inspire tanto en esta historia que se me olvido la otra por completo, pero logre hacer el capitulo para hoy.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y disfrute este capitulo!**

* * *

-¡Soul! Va… amos que a Kid se le ha…ace tarde

-ya voy- le decía mientras salía del departamento

-¿sabes? Según yo, las chicas son las que tardan en arreglarse no los chicos

-ya cállate Kid, no es mi culpa que mi despertador no sonara

-de he…echo so…ono, pero lo a…aventaste contra la pare…ed

-Chrona ¿de que lado estas?

-lo si…iento- Decía mientras veía hacia abajo, me acerque a ella y la abrace

-vamos Chrona solo estaba bromeando

-oigan estoy aquí- decía Kid enojado o mejor dicho CELOSO ya que el nunca a abrazado a mi hermana jejeje… y me encanta molestarlo. La agarre de la barbilla y le di un beso en la mejilla. Con lo consiguiente se puso roja

- jajajaja… ok, ok vámonos- y empezamos a caminar.

Chrona estaba en medio de nosotros mientras estaba agarrada de mi mano. Kid solo nos veía enojado jejeje… por mas que le he explicado que no tenemos nada que ver y que solo la veo como una hermana, no lo entiende. Pero no voy a negar que me encanta darle de besos en las mejillas y abrazos enfrente de el para ponerlo celoso jajaja…

-bueno aquí es- decía Kid muy irritado- los veo mas tarde chicos. Adiós Soul- me decía muy enojado

-adios Kid- le decía mientras le sonreía con burla y agarraba de la mano a Chrona, eso solo lo hizo enojarse mas.

-adi…ios Kid-kun- le decía una Chrona muy apenada. Kid cambio de enojado a uno muy amable

-nos vemos Chrona, hasta al rato. –se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente ocasionando que mi hermana se pusiera como un tomate bien maduro, y me diera un sonrisa de victoria. Solo pude reírme

-jajajaja… nos vemos entonces Kid- jale a Chrona para que reaccionara de su "ensoñación" con Kid. Ella solo se despidió de nuevo con su mano y empezamos a caminar.

-bueno… ¿y ahora a donde vas?- le pregunte a Chrona

-pues te…engo que ir aho…ora al centro come…ercial, para ver si hay algu…una estética que nece…esite a algui…ien.

-perfecto te acompaño. Yo también voy para alla

-¿Qué vas ha hacer alla oni-chan?

-pues como les dije anoche, mi paga la utilice para ayudar a mis amigos. Como consiguiente no tengo dinero esta semana, asi que voy a buscar un empleo temporal para las mañanas o en las noches. Ya que en la tarde estoy en la juguetería.

-ya veo- me decía mientras jugaba con sus manos

-¿pasa algo mas?

-que…eria saber ¿por que tan ca…ariñoso?

-¿no puedo ser así con mi hermana?

-no es eso. Es que lo ha…aces cu…uando Kid esta. Como ah…orita

-aaa… pues digamos que me gusta molestarlo jejeje… -le sonreí. Y también por otra razón jejeje…

-¿Por qué?

-ya lo sabrás, asi que vamos al centro- la agarre de nuevo de la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia el centro comercial.

* * *

Llevábamos toda la mañana buscando algún tipo de empleo, para mi no había para las horas que necesitaba, y para mi hermana, siempre le decía que le faltaba experiencia o que era muy tímida. ¡Como van a saber sobre su experiencia si no la dejan demostrar de lo que es capas! yo se que es muy buena pero los demás no lo ven asi. Y eso me molesta mucho.

Decidimos tomar un descanso y nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa de un café que había hay. Pedimos un café con una rebanada de pastel sabor vainilla. Suspire

-no podemos encontrar algo. Eso no es nada cool

-¿cool? ¿Des…sde cuando di…ices eso?

-mmm… no lo se, el primer dia que vine a la escuela la dije, no supe de donde la saque y últimamente la digo mucho

-¿no se…erá que antes la deci…ias y ahora haz recupe…erado ese pequeño detalle?

-tal vez tengas razón he tenido varios recuerdo diciendo esas palabras.

-¿ento…onces por que no a tu familia?

-tengo recuerdos, pero no logro ver algún rostro, para mi es como si no los tuvieran y eso me frustra.

-ya ve…eras que po…co a poco lo reco…ordaras, nos tienes a nue…estros padres, a Kid-kun y a mi- me decía mientras me sonríe

-lo se Chrona, lo se- me acerque a ella y la abrace- gracias hermana, por estar a mi lado. A pesar de no serlo

-no ti…ienes que agrade…ecer oni-chan, sabes que pue…des contar conmi…go para todo. Tu estas con…migo siempre, bueno el tie…mpo que tenemos de cono…certe.

-jejejeje… tienes razón.- vi la hora de mi reloj, me di cuenta que ya tenia que irme a mi trabajo.- ya tengo que irme a mi trabajo, ¿vienes?

-¿pa…ara que?

-tal vez mi jefe te de trabajo, ya se que no es para estilista pero puedes buscar otra opción mientras encuentras lo que quieres, ¿o no?

-tie…enes razón. No pue…edo estar sin ha…hacer nada. Asi que va…amos

* * *

A pasado cerca de una semana y ya es de nuevo sábado, dia de mi descanso y el de mi hermana también. Le habían dado el empleo y teníamos el mismo dia de descanso por suerte. Solo variaba un poco en las entradas y salidas. Estábamos caminando por la calle para ir a recoger a Kid en su trabajo, teníamos las manos entrelazadas, por que ella se perdía. La ultima vez solo me descuide tantito y ya estaba a 3 cuadras de distancia ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ni yo lo se. Asi que opte por agarrarla de la mano siempre

Ya casi llegamos al trabajo de Kid, pero no podíamos entrar asi que teníamos que esperarlo afuera, no se tenia permitido que personas que no trabajaban hay entraran.

-valla Saito, no sabia que tenias novia- me decía alguien a mis espaldas y me volte para ver de quien se trataba

-Hola chicos

-hola Saito- me decía Tsubaki

-niajaja… mi subordinado ya necesitaba de la presencia de su gran Dios Black Star

-Hola- me decía Maka un poco decaída ¿le habrá pasado algo?

-asi que con novia ¿eh, Saito?- me preguntaba Wes de nuevo

-¿novia? Ella no es mi novia- decía mientras ponía a Chrona a un costado mio, ya que se había ocultado en mi espalda. Y le agarre de nuevo la mano

-¿seguro viejo?- me decía Black Star mientras levantaba las cejas una y otra vez.

-por supuesto, ella es…

-¡Saito!- se escucho de nuevo un grito a mis espaldas y al ver de reojo de quien se trataba vi que era Kid enojado, mejor dicho celoso, por como estaba con Chrona. Asi que me volteé de nuevo junto con ella, la puse enfrente de mi, la abrace por la cintura y puse mi barbilla en su hombro

-¿si Kid?- el se acerco a nosotros y se detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?

-pues aquí con Chrona y los chicos- le decía mientras levantaba la cabeza señalaba a los chicos, y la colocaba sobre la cabeza de Chrona.

-chi…icos, nos están vi…iendo- escuche a Chrona decir.

Me separe de ella y la volvi a agarrar de la mano, para seguir fastidiando a Kid. Y volvió con los chicos, los cuales me veian con sorpresa y una Maka triste.

-¿enserio no es tu novia?- me preguntaba Wes

-claro que… - Kid no me dejo terminar, me agarro del cuello y me empezó a zarandear.

-¿COMO QUE NOVIA? TIENES QUE EXPLICARME ESO

-Chi…icos -susurro Chrona

–ME HABIAS DICHO QUE NO ERA TU NOVIA.

-chicos- dijo mas fuerte

-YO CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGOS, PERO YA VEO…

-¡CHICOS!- grito Chrona. Kid dejo de zarandearme y le puso atención.- Ki…id-kun ya sabe…es que no es mi no…ovio- Kid me solto y yo cai al suelo.

-¿enserio?- decía Kid mientras la agarraba de los hombros y se ponía muy cerca de su cara. Por lo siguiente ella se puso muy roja y empezó a asentir como loca

-niajaja… parece un jitomate- decía mientras señalaba a Chrona. Huy no debió decireso enfrente de Kid. Se alejo de ella y se acerco a el

-tu mono asimétrico como osas insultar a Chrona de esa manera

-no debes de hablarle de esa manera a tu Dios Black Star

-¿es…stas bi…ien?- me preguntaba Chrona, mientras se ponía de cuclillas. Yo solo asentí. Wes se puso enfrente de mi y me tendió la mano para levantarme. La acepte y me puse de pie. E igual Chrona. Las chicas ignoraron a los chicos que seguían discutiendo y se acercaron a nosotras

-¿ son?- me pregunto Chrona mientras se escodia atrás de mi.

-es cierto no los he presentando. Chrona ellas son Tsubaki, Maka y Wes. Y aquel que pelea con Kid es Black Star

-mu…ucho gu…usto- decía mientras movia la mano en forma de saludo

-chicas ella es Chrona mi hermana y el es Kid una amigo de nosotros

-¿tu hermana?- preguntaba Maka un poco sorprendida

-si mi hermana ¿Por qué?

-es que parecían novios- decía Wes, Chrona se sonrojo un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza muy rápido.

-a eso, lo que pasa es que me gusta molestar a Kid así jejeje…

- TU ERES ASIMETRICO- grito Black Star

-hay no- dije

-¿que pasa?- me preguntaba Tsubaki

-la palabra tabu de Kid-kun- dijo Chrona si tartamudea

-es cierto, soy un maldito asimétrico, no merezco vivir. Mátenme en este momento- se tiro en el piso en posición fetal. Chrona se acerco e incoó con el, tratando de consolarlo.

-¿esta bien?- me preguntaba Maka. Suspire

-si es solo que esta obsesionado con la simetría, y cada vez que le dicen asimétrico, sucede eso- decía mientras lo señalaba- es normal

-jejeje… ya veo- decía Tsubaki

-¿Qué hacían Saito?- me preguntaba Maka mas alegre ¿sera bipolar?

-veníamos a recoger a Kid de su trabajo, para ir a casa ¿Y ustedes?

-salimos a caminar un rato, "ya que el gran dios" ese –decía mientras lo señalaba- se había aburrido de ver una película. Y aquí estamos- decía Maka

-jejeje… ya veo – Chrona se acercaba junto con un Kid ya recuperado. Kid se quedo estático viendo a Maka- ¿pasa algo kid?

-ella… ella… - decía mientras la señalaba y ella se señalaba a si misma- ¡es simetrica!- se acerco a ella y la empezó a revisar por todos loa angulos- si es perfecta- decía Kid con una pose de pensativo.

-¿perdon?- preguntaba Maka

-eres perfecta, la perfeccion mas grande que he visto en mi vida- al ver de reojo vi a Chrona triste, mientras se tocaba su cabellos, el cual para Kid no era simétrico. Pero no se quejaba de eso por que le gustaba ella pero ella no lo sabe- eres muy linda simetricamente

-¿vas a hacer algo hoy Saito?- me preguntaba Wes, mientras que Kid seguía elogiando a Maka

-no pues la verdad no tenemos ningún plan para hoy- acerque a Chrona y la abrace por los hombros, para darle mi apoyo. Ella lo noto y se recargo en mi pecho.- ¿Por qué?

-para ver si te enseño a tocar el piano, el otra vez lo mencionamos- es cierto

-¿el pi…iano?- me preguntaba Chrona

-si, no se por que pero me gustaría tocarlo

-¿entonces te animas a ir hoy?

- ¿pueden venir ellos? – el asintió- entonces si

-bueno pues vámonos

Empezamos a caminar todos juntos. Wes y Black Star estaba caminando hasta enfrente hablando, Maka y Kid estaban atrás de ellos y al ultimo Tsubaki, Chrona y yo. La cual estaba agarrando de la mano ella estaba viendo el piso muy triste y de ves en cuando veía a Maka y a Kid de reojo

-¿estas bien Chrona-chan?- le preguntaba Tsubaki, levanto la cabeza y vio a Tsubaki

-a s…i, no es na…ada- respondía

-¿segura?- ella solo asintió

-vamos Chrona- la abrace por los hombros – no te pongas triste por el, sabes que lo dice por que Maka es simetrica, asi que no te preocupes. Ya sabes como se pone con la simetría.- ella solo asintió.

-¿te gusta Kid?- le pregunto Tsubaki. Ella se puso muy roja y asintió.- para mi harían una bonita pareja tu y el. Asi que ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes por el?

-¿y q…ue t…al si me rech…aza? No me gu…ustaria eso, y arru…uinar nue…estra ami…istad

-solo te dire algo Chrona-chan, yo me arriesgue con Black Star.- decía un poco sonrojada- me gustaba mucho, pero el no daba ninguna señal de que yo le gustara, o eso pensaba yo. Maka-chan me convenció de que le dijera lo que sentía, que no tuviera miedo al rechazo. Lo hice, y me correspondió. Ahora estamos juntos- le decía mientras le sonreía-

-¿pe…ero si eso no pa…asa?- dejamos de caminar, la puse enfrente de mi y la agarre por los hombros

-hermana te aseguro que no pasara eso- decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- asi que animo, y cuando encuentres el momento adecuado díselo. ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió- y si pasa lo contrario, me vas a tener aquí a tu lado.- ella me abrazo y yo le correspondí el abrazo

-¡Soul!- se escucho un grito y me separe de Chrona. Era Kid y venia hacia nosotros muy celoso.-¿Qué hacias?

-abrazaba a mi hermana ¿no puedo?- me empezó a retar con la mirada, agarro a Chrona de la mano y se la llevo con el.

-jejeje… es muy Celoso Kid ¿verdad?- me preguntaba Maka, mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Solo asentí- ¿son novios?

-no, son solo amigos que no se dan cuenta de los sentimientos del otro

-¿asi que a Kid-kun le gusta Chrona-chan?- preguntaba Tsubaki, mientras empezábamos a caminar

-si, pero Kid piensa que yo quiero algo con mi hermana y ella conmigo- decía mientras levantaba los hombros

-pero eso seria incesto- decia Maka sorprendida- ¿Por qué pensaría eso?

-en realidad, Chrona y yo no somos hermanos de sangre. Pero yo la veo como mi hermana y ella me ve de la misma forma, pero el no lo entiende. Solo nos unen nuestros padres, nada mas. Pero es muy necio

Seguimos caminando como por 20 minutos y llegamos a una puerta enorme de metal, Wes hablo con alguien por un interlocutor y nos dieron acceso. Al entrar pude ver un gran y hermoso jardín, tenia todo tipo de flores desde las mas sencilla hasta las mas frondosas. También había una enorme fuente en medio de este y tenia en la sima un lobo. Todo esto en cierta forma me era… ¿familiar? Ha de ser solo me imaginación.

Mas adelante había una puerta doble y por ella salió un señor vestido con un tipo de esmoquin, me imagino que era el mayordomo, el cual nos recibió saludo a todos los chicos al verme se quedo sorprendido, trataba de decir algo pero decidió no decir nada ¿Por qué se habrá sorprendido? Wes le dio la indicación de que llevara unos bocadillos al salón en donde estaba el piano. Al entrar a la mansión, por que de casa no tenia nada, había unas escaleras en el centro, a los lado de esta había una puerta de cada lado, en el descanso de las escaleras había una pintura de la familia, había una mujer sentada de unos 40 y tanto pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa que era, atrás de ella había dos hombres uno de edad de la señora y a lado de el estaba Wes, ninguno de ellos sonreía estaban muy serios y el cuadro se me hizo algo frio es como si algo faltara, pero yo no soy nadie para criticar como posar en un cuadro.

Subimos por las escaleras y llegamos a un pasillo largo por donde había varias puerta, pero estas estaban cerradas, las paredes estaba adornadas por distintos cuadros que nunca había visto han de ser costosas, seguimos caminando y llegamos al final del pasillo donde supongo estaba el piano. Al entrar era una habitación grande ¡casi como nuestro departamento! Ok, exagero pero si era muy grande en el centro de esta había un piano de cola de color negro era hermoso, en uno de los costados había mas instrumento había violines, guitarras, un arpa, un violoncelo, entre otros que no conocía.

Kid y Chrona estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, nunca habíamos visto una casa, mejor dicho mansión como esta, era como la de las películas que habíamos visto. Pero esta la estábamos viendo en vivo y a color. Era cool.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- nos pregunto Wes a los tres

-es solo… que nunca habíamos… -decia Kid

-estado en una casa tan cool como esta- le decía mientras sonreía y Chrona asentía con la cabeza

-bueno pues chicos bienvenidos a mi hogar y desde ahora es también su hogar cuando lo necesiten

-gra…aci…ias Wes-san

-bien empecemos Saito- me decía Wes mientras se sentaba en el banquillo del piano y me pedia que me sentara a su lado. El empezó a enseñarme lo básico del piano donde se encontraba cada nota en las teclas, me era muy sencillo es…

-jejejeje… -se empezó a reir Maka, volteé a verla y estaba enseñándole a mi hermana a tocar la guitarra

-no se co…omo li…idiar con la gui…itarra- decía mi hermana

-vamos Chrona yo se que tu puedes

-no sabia que tocaras la guitarra Maka- le dije

-a si, Soul me enseño como hacerlo- me decía mientras sonreía

-ya veo- le regrese el gesto, al fondo estaban Kid, Black Star y Tsubaki tratando de tocar algún instrumento, bueno los chicos y ella vigilaba que no fuera a romperlos. Kid trataba de tocar la trompeta pero no podía, Black Star se empezó a reír.

De repente la puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella entro la mujer y el hombre en el retrato de las escaleras.

-hola chicos- decía la mujer

- Julie-san, Edward-san-Maka se paro del piso y se acerco a ello, he igual Tsubaki, Black Star y Wes.

-hola chicos- decía el hombre al parecer llamado Edward

-hace mucho que no los veíamos- le decía Tsubaki

-bueno es que estuvimos en una pequeña gira y recién regresamos.- decía la señora Kid y Chrona se acercaron a donde estaba yo, ella se sentó y el se puso a tras de ella.

-¿se te est…a co…ompli…icando oni-chan?-volteé a verla y negué con la cabeza

-la verdad no, estaba pensando que a lo mejor ya había tocado este instrumento y que solo estoy recordando el como, por eso me llamaba la atención tocarlo.

-tal ves tengas razón en eso Saito, y estes recordando cosas simples

-si Kid, pero yo lo que mas quiero recordar son los rostros de esas personas que veo, saber quien fui o soy en realidad- pude ver a Chrona que estaba preocupada

-aquí nos tienes Saito, asi que no te desesperes. Desde que estas aquí has recordado mas cosas. Así que tranquilo. Estas recordando es lo importante

-lo se. Gracias Kid

-de nada amigo

-Kid, Chrona, Saito. Vengan – grito Wes. Nos paramos de nuestro lugar y fuimos a donde estaban los chicos con los señores.

-mamá papá ellos son nuestros nuevos amigos

-soy Chro…ona Segawa mu…cho gusto- decía Chrona mientras hacía una reverencia

-el gusto es nuestro- de decía la señora, mientras veía a Chrona- eres muy tierna- ella se sonrojo y la señora le pellizco una de las mejillas

-gra…acias

-Soy Kid the death, gracias por recibirnos- e hizo una reverencia

-eres bienvenido cuando quieras- le decía el señor

-gracias señor

-llamanos por nuestros nombres Edward y Julie, por favor

-esta bien como gusten

-Soy Saito Segawa –al terminar de hacer la reverencia y ver a los señores pude ver que estaban muy sorprendidos y la señora Julie se puso pálida como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Me acerque un poco a ella- ¿se encuentra bien? Es que esta un poco pálida

-¿Mamá, pasa algo?- pregunto Wes, mientras la toca de un hombro y la señora dio un pequeño brinco del susto

-eh… si, es solo que Saito se me hace un poco conocido nadas mas amor, ¿Verdad cariño?- le preguntaba al señor y el solo asintió. ¿Por qué rayos todos en esta casa se sorprenden al verme? ¿Tendré monos en la cara?- y díganos ¿Qué hacían?

-aaa… lo que pasa es que Saito quería aprender a tocar el piano y yo me ofrecí a enseñarle ¿verdad? – me preguntaba

-si, lamento las molestias.

-no es ninguna molestia –decia el señor Edward- siéntanse en la libertad de estar aquí como en su propia casa

-gracias- decíamos los tres. Al ver por una de las ventanas vi que ya estaba oscuro hay afuera ¿tan tarde era?

-bueno nosotros nos retiramos- le decía Kid, me imagino que ya se había dado cuenta que era tarde-ya es un poco tarde- se acerco a mi y me susurro un poco irrtado- ya pasan de las 8 la hora mas simetrica para irnos

-jejeje… tranquilo Kid, nos vamos en 88 segundos- le susurre

-¿Por qué se van tan pronto?- preguntaba Maka

-ya es tarde y tenemos que ir a nuestra casa- le respondí

-no se tienen que ir, que tal si todos se quedan a dormir- decía Julie con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero no queremos causar mas molestias- decía kid

-niajajaja… me están quitando mi protagonismo. Asi que simples mortales yo como su dios Black Star les ordeno que nos quedemos todos a dormir, y ninguno se puede negar -Chrona se coloco atrás de nosotros

-no se li…idiar con Dio…oses- decía Chrona en un susurro. Suspire

-esta bien, gracias por la invitación- le decía con una sonrisa

-bien pues vamos todos al comedor, nadie ha comido ¿verdad?- es cierto no habíamos comido, tan metidos estábamos que no nos dimos cuenta.

Todos fuimos al comedor y nos sentamos en la gran mesa. Los sirvientes (me imagino que eso eran) empezaron a servir la comida y todos empezamos a comer. Black Star parecía que hablaba hasta por las rodillas no se callaba para nada, pero al parecer a los señores no les molestaba e inclusive se reían de una u otra tontería que decía, como la vez que se callo de la fuente cuando salimos todos juntos, tal vez el venia muy seguido por acá y ya estaban a acostumbrados a el. No le tome mayor importancia y seguí comiendo en silencio, no los conocía mucho, mejor dicho no los conocía asi que no sabia de que hablar, opte por quedarme callado todo el tiempo en el que estábamos comiendo e igual mis hermanos.

Al terminar de la comida trajeron el postre era un pastel de chocolate con fresas, se veía muy rico. La señora Julie dijo que ella lo había preparado en un tiempo libre que tenia, que esperaba que nos gustara. Ella misma lo partió y lo fue repartiendo a todos. Partí un pedazo de pastel y lo probé sabia delicioso, estaba dulce pero era el dulce exacto que debería de tener un pastel, también no tenia ni mas ni menos el sabor de chocolate, era…

De repente sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, trate de disimularlo pero fue en vano, era mas fuerte de los anteriores. Vinieron varias imágenes en mi cabeza, todo era muy confuso no logra entender nada. Puse mis manos en la cabeza, quería que parara ya no quería que mas imágenes vinieran de golpe. De repente todo se detuvo en un recuerdo…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les alla gustado el ultimo capitulo y el miércoles coloco el epilogo de esta. Asi que déjenme comentarios sobre…**

**No se crean esta historia no se a acabado todavía jajaja… todavía quedan capítulos que colocar de esta historia, asi que nos vemos el próximo miércoles para colocar el otro capitulo. **

**Cuídense mucho  
Sayonara**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, holitas!**

**Colocando la conti de esta historia, espero que les guste y creo que aquí se va a medio aclarar cosas sobre Soul, asi que a leer!**

**Soul**

"Estaba sentado en una mesa mas chica, estaba en una cocina para ser mas exactos, enfrente de mi había una señora pero como siempre no podía verle el rostro y estaba partiendo algo, era… un pastel era casi idéntico al de la señora Julie.

-vamos cariños come tu pastel. Se que te encanta

-no tengo ánimos mamá

-¿Por qué? Nunca me rechazas un pedazo de tu postre favorito

-lo se, es solo que… -me sonroje- no se como confesármele a *****. Y creo que ella gusta de alguien más

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-ella se sentó en una silla que estaba enfrente de mi

-es solo que ha estado un poco distante, y una vez escuche que las chicas le comentaban que se animara a decirle lo que sentía por el.

-mmmm… y que tal si aprovechas este viaje que vamos a hacer. Te le confiesas le das un poco de tiempo para que ella piense bien las cosas, no se sienta presionada a contestarte y tu te calmes un poco.

-creo que tienes razón mamá. Mañana antes de irnos hablare con ella- me pare de la silla me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.- eres la madre mas cool que alguien pudiera tener

-lo se cariño, pero es bueno que me lo recuerdes

-jejejeje…

-anda comete tu pastel

-gracias mamá"

-¡oni-chan, oni-chan!- escuche los grito de Chrona y fue como reaccione. Levante la mirada y fue como me di cuenta que me había caído de la silla, estaba hincado en el piso y que había tenido mi cabeza en el piso

-¿Chro…ona?- pregunte, no podía entender como había llegado aquí. Estaba confundido. A mi lado estaban Chrona, Kid y Maka

-¿estas bien Saito?- me preguntaba Maka que estaba enfrente de mi.

-si ¿Qué pa…aso?

-te vino otro de tus dolores de cabeza Saito, te paraste de la silla muy rápido- vi que la silla estaba volteada a unos 2 metros de la mesa- te empezaste a agarrar la cabeza, caíste de rodillas y empezaste a gritar- me decía Kid- querías que algo se detuviera

-al pare…cer son ma…s fu…uerte oni-chan- trate de parame, pero se me doblaron las rodillas y volví a caer

-espérate tantito no trates de levantarte todavía, inclusive estas pálido- me decía.

-estoy bien- trate de pararme de nuevo, me iba a caer pero Kid me agarro y evito que callera.

-eres mas necio que nada- me decía Kid

-lo se- al ver a los demás pude ver a Wes y Black que venían hacia mi. Tsubaki traía una botella de alcohol y un poco de algodón. La señora y el señor estaban asustados por lo que había hecho. Será mejor irnos, ya cause problemas.

-ten Saito, huele esto- Tsubaki me extendió un poco de algodón, lo agarre y lo empecé a oler

-gracias –Black me agarro por el otro brazo y junto a Kid me sentaron de nuevo en una de las sillas. Jale a Kid de uno de sus brazos y le susurre- será mejor irnos- el solo asintió y le dijo algo a Chrona, la cual asintió y salió del comedor.

-fue mas fuerte que antes ¿no Saito?- me preguntaba Wes al preocupado

-si, al parecer si. Nunca me había dado tan fuerte. Lamento haberlos asustado no era mi intención- todavía tenia un poco de dolor. Vi que el señor se paraba de su silla y se acercaba a mi.

-no te preocupes Saito- me decía la señor Edward y me apretaba uno de los hombros. Cuando el me agarro por el hombro sentí lo mismo que con Wes, me regreso el dolor de cabeza pero este era mas leve, me separe del señor de golpe caí de nuevo al suelo y varias imágenes vinieron a mi mente…

"estaba escuchando música junto con alguien mientras esa persona estaba leyendo, estaba en el jardín que había recordado con Wes, estábamos sentados en el pasto.

-Sabes ¿que no es bueno que leas todo el santo día?- le decía a la otra persona

-¿sabias que mañana tenemos el examen de física?

-diablos, cuando dijeron eso

-jajaja… es broma, estoy leyendo sobre la historia de la música

-jajajajaja… para que lees eso

-solo quiero saber mas sobre la música-senti que alguien me apretaba en el hombro, al voltear había un hombre hay parado atrás de mi

-sabes deberías de leer sobre eso haber si se te pega algo

-¿y por que debería de leerlo? Aparte leer solo me sacaría hongos en la cabeza como a ella, mira desde aquí puede ver uno- decía mientras señalaba su cabeza

-estas cavando tu propia tumba lo ¿sabias?- me decía mientras alza el libro y yo solo levantaba los hombros. El hombre suspiro

-por que tu familia vive de eso debería de importante

-lo se y es muy cool, pero no necesito saber la historia de la música para poder tocar un instrumento- le decia mientras sonreía de lado

-hay hijo no tienes solución

-ya lo perdimos señor jejeje…- y se empezaron a reir los dos de mi"

-¿Saito?- levante de nuevo la vista y vi a todos muy preocupados.- ¿Qué paso?

-lo siento señor es solo que… -no sabia ni que decir, ni yo sabia que estaba pasando. Estaba recordando muchas cosas en un solo dia y no se por que- no se que es lo que pasa.

-tranquilo Saito. Todo estará bien- me decia Kid- vamos - yo solo asentí y deje que me ayudara a pararme de nuevo

- ten oni-chan-Chrona me entrego mi chamarra y me la empece a poner

-será mejor irnos – decia Kid, mientras me ayudaba a colocarme la chamarra

-pero ya es tarde y Saito no se puede ir asi como esta.- decia Maka

-no se preocupen voy a estar bien, unos dolores de cabeza no pueden tirar a alguien tan cool como yo- le decia mientras sonreia

-lo siento hijos, pero no voy a dejar que se vallan.

-pe…ero es que… -la señora interrumpió a Chrona

-no se preocupen no han causado problemas, pasen aquí la noche y si pasa algo nosotros podemos ayudarlos.

-pero… -Kid me interrumpió

-esta bien, gracias. ¿Pero podríamos estar los tres en la misma habitación? Por si llega a pasar de nuevo.

-claro no hay problema- Wes llamo a alguien y le pidió que nos llevara a una de las habitaciones, salí con ayuda de Kid del comedor y seguimos a la persona que nos llevo a una habitación en donde había 2 camas. Me quite la chamarra que me había colocado, la deje sobre un sillón que había hay, me recosté sobre la cama y me quede dormido.

**Wes**

Después de que Kid, Chrona y Saito se fueran del comedor, me sente de nuevo en la silla. No crei que fuera a causar esto tan fuerte en el, creo que no fue una gran idea después de todo. Espero que esto no le traiga algún tipo de problema. Solo espero al menos esto alla ayudado un poco. El doctor me dijo que tuviera cuidado que podía ser muy peligro.

**Flash Back **

Después de que los chicos salieran de la habitación, me voltée de nuevo con el doctor

-¿y bien que es lo que le pasa joven Wes?

- a mi nada pero… ¿Qué es lo que me puede decir de el doctor?

-lo siento, pero deberías de saber que no puedo andar diciendo cosas personales a personas que no tengas parentesco familiar con el

-¡lo se, pero puede que sea mi hermano, puede que sea Soul!

-Wes Soul esta muerto, ya lo sabes

-no esta muerto, nunca encontraron el cuerpo y tiempo después lo dieron como tal. Pero que tal si el perdió la memoria en el accidente, reacciono y al no saber que hacer empezó a vagar por el bosque.

-esta muerto Wes- me decia el doctor

-por dios, no se da cuenta con el parecido que tiene que con el, solo cambia el color de pelo, que lo tiene mas largo y que es mas alto. Pero eso se debe al tiempo, pero es el.

- El tiene 2 años sin memoria y no ha pasado ese tiempo con Soul

-tal vez se equivocaron con el tiempo, no lo se. Tal vez pueda hacerle una prueba de ADN para ver el parentesco

-no puedo hacer eso sin autorización del. Me podrían suspender de mi trabajo

-¿entonces que puedo hacer?

-si es Soul, como tu dices. Tal ves puedas llevarlo a lugares en donde el a estado o mostrarle cosas que a el le gustaban, pero te advierto que debes de tener cuidado el debe de recordar poco a poco como lo esta haciendo ahora, por que puede causarle daños .

-esta bien tendré cuidado

-que conste que te lo advertí Wes

**Fin del Flash Back**

Suspiro. Por favor Kami-sama que esto no valla a causar todo lo contrario a lo que tenia planeado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí Wes?- me preguntaba mi padre algo molesto

-nada, ¿que quieres que pase? es solo que esta enfermo y tuvo una pequeña recaída. Solo eso- le decia mientras me sobaba el puente de la nariz, vi que todos tomaban asiento en la mesa de nuevo

-Wes sabes que no nos referimos a eso- decía mi madre

-¿entonces a que? Por que no se de lo que hablan

-vamos Wes, diles lo que sabes- me decía Black Star en un tono muy serio, raro en el. Al parecer el también a estado pensando igual que yo.

-no hay nada que decir Black Star, no se de lo que hablas

-claro que lo sabes, di lo de una vez o yo lo hago

-¿de que habla Black?- preguntaba mi madre

-no es nada- volvi a repetir

-a claro no es nada, es solo un tema que paso hace año y medio, pero solo eso nada.

-¡cállate Black!- me pare de la silla y azote mis manos en la mesa- no sabes nada

-¡entonces dilo de una maldita vez!

-este bien- me senté de nuevo en mi lugar

-gracias hijo- me decia mi madre

-como se abran dado cuenta Saito tiene un gran parecido a Soul, solo le cambia el pelo y que esta mas alto ¿verdad?

-si, pero ya habíamos dicho que solo era una casualidad- decia Maka- ya habíamos quedado que este tema quedaba atrás

-lo se, pero esto no se puede quedar asi Maka- decía Black Star

-continua Wes- decia Tsubaki

-bien, cabe la posibilidad que Saito sea Soul, ¿contento?- me le quede viendo a Black Star enojado

-si, pero no tanto.

-¿pero como? Por que dicen eso, Soul esta muerto- decia mi madre a punto de llorar- como dice Maka solo es una casualidad

-explícate Wes- decía mi padre molesto. Genial

-si no me creen ¿Qué me estaban exigiendo antes?- les pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja.

-creímos que estaban con el por el parecido a Soul, pero a que creyeran que era el ya es otra cosa. Soul no estaba enfermo como Saito lo esta. Además ¿por que nos trataría como unos extraños? Si somos su familia

-exacto- decia Black Star- pero el no recuerda su vida pasada

-¿Qué?- preguntaba mi padre

-vera hace poco nos enteramos que Saito había perdido la memoria en un accidente

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-por kami-sama padre. El cuerpo de Soul nunca apareció solo se rindieron en la búsqueda y lo dieron por muerto. Pero aquí frente a nosotros aparece alguien que es casi totalmente parecido a Soul, que no recuerda nada de su vida pasada y preguntas ¿Qué que tiene que ver?

-una casualidad- decia mi madre

-¡las casualidades no existe! Por algo pasan las cosas. El es Soul, ¿Por qué no lo quieren ver?

-¿pero como podemos comprobarlo?-pregunto Maka- y si no lo es, solo nos daríamos falsas esperanza

-¿no lo ves? La prueba estuvo hoy aquí y todos la vieron

-¿Cuál?- pregunto padre

-puede que ustedes no lo notaran por que no lo habían visto antes- les decia a mis padres- pero cuando me conoció y nos agarramos de la mano ¿no tuvo una "recaída"? con ustedes puede que tuviera una

-ahora que lo mencionas, creo que si. Una ocasión tuvo un dolor de cabeza-decía Tsubaki

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Maka

-el dia que te defendió de liz, Kim y Patty

**Flash Back**

-creí que te habíamos advertido de que no te metieras mas con Saito, que no te le acercaras. Pero veo que no haces caso, así que tendremos que castigarte- me dice Kim mientras me enseña unas tijeras, ciento que Patty me sujeta por la espalda y las otras dos se acercan a mi-vamos a cortarte tu hermoso cabello

-no por favor déjenme en paz- les empecé a decir

-solo si nos prometes que te alejaras de Saito-

-pero…

-¿pero que? ¡Solo déjalo en paz!

-¡el es mi amigo, así que no puedo! Así que hagan lo que quieran, no me voy a alejar de el, solo por que ustedes quieren acostarse con el - lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe en la mejilla

-¡te atreves a llamarnos zorras!- no se de donde saque el coraje necesario y les dije.

-yo no dije eso, pero si ustedes se quieren llamar así solas, por mi esta bien.- mientras les sonrió

-maldita como te atre…

-así que esa es su verdadera naturaleza de las famosas Liz, Patty y Kim.- pude ver a Saito recargado en la puerta, Patty me soltó.

-Saito, veras estábamos… -mientras escondía las tijeras

-deja de pensar en escusas estúpidas, escuche todo. Asi que no tienes que decir mas estupideces. Solo les voy a advertir una vez, si se vuelven a acercar a Maka o a Tsubaki con intenciones malas, se las verán conmigo, así que piénsenlo 2 veces. Por que no me voy a tentar el corazón solo por que sean mujeres. Ahora váyanse. – las chicas no lo pensaron 2 veces y salieron del salón. Yo solo me quede viendo el piso como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto

-si estoy bien. Gracias- Saito suspiro

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te estaban molestando?

-por que yo… no quería molestarte con… mis problemas

-jajajaja… -se empezó a reír de mi-

-¿de que te ríes?- le dije mientras inflaba mis mejillas. Al verme Saito dejo de reírse y puso una mano en mi mejilla. Al sentir su tacto, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Sentía como si el que me estuviera tocando fuera Soul y no Saito. De repente sentí como Saito quitaba la mano de mi mejilla y yo abrí los ojos, pude ver que el se estaba agarrando la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el piso. Me acerque a el y me hinque para estar a su altura.

-¿Qué tienes So… Saito?

-no es nada. Solo un dolor de cabeza

-¿seguro?

-si no te preocupes- levanto la mirada y me sonríe. - es algo normal en mi. Si creo que es la manera correcta de decirlo

-¿estas enfermo?

-mmm… tal vez si se le llamaría enfermedad, pero pues la verdad no lo se

-¿y que es?

-creo que es un poco pronto para hablar de eso. Tal vez más adelante. No me siento muy cómodo contándolo todavía- me dice mientras se empieza a levantar

**Fin del Flash Back**

-es cierto- decia Maka- hay fue la primera que tuvo y fue conmigo.

-de vez en cuando tenia pequeños dolores de cabeza con nosotros- decia Tsubaki

-exacto, aquí tuvo una con el pastel de mamá que extrañamente era el favorito de Soul y tuvo otra cuando papá lo toco

-¿y que tienen que ver sus dolores de cabeza?- pregunto mamá

-según el doctor y el, es cuando le regresan sus recuerdo.- decia Black Star, si puso atención.

-también tenemos eso de la palabra favorita de Soul

-cool- solo asentí a lo que Maka dijo- Saito lo dice también

-tambien lo del piano, Soul sabia tocarlo a la perfección. Uno tarda un poco en aprenderse las notas y todo eso, pero el lo aprendio en una sola clase, es como si… el ya lo supiera y lo este recordando ¿o me equivoco en lo que digo?- les pregunte

-no, había notado los parecidos e inclusive que me recordaba a Soul, pero… no había notado que el tenia recuerdos con nosotros.- decia Maka

-entonces puede que sea mi Soul- decia mi madre ya llorando- ¿Por qué no se lo haz dicho?- mi madre se paraba de su silla y vi que tenia intenciones de ir con el y decirle la verdad, me pare rápido y la detuve- déjame ir a hablar con el

-no puedes

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ir con mi hijo?

-como dije puede que todo sea una casualidad y por otra parte, es muy peligro. Ya cometi mucho errores el dia de hoy

-¿errores? ¿a que te refieres?

-siéntate madre y lo explico- ella me hizo caso y se fua sentar, yo me quede parado enfrente de todos.- lo del piano, solo fue una "excusa" para traerlo a la casa, ya que tengo un teclado y perfectamente le pude haber enseñado lo básico hay. Creí que si lo traía podría recordar algo sencillo pero… no contaba con que mis padres estuvieran en casa, con ellos el recordó muchas cosas en una sola noche

-pero esta recordando hijo eso es bueno

-no es bueno que recuerde cosas de un golpe, por que puede que olvide todo aquello que recordó. El doctor me dijo que tenía que hacer que recordara poco a poco, pero eso no paso hoy. Si no todo lo contrario

-entonces puede olvidarse completamente de nosotros

-Exacto Tsubaki

-por eso digo que cometí errores esta noche. Asi que hay que tener mucho cuidado y no decirle la verdad

-¿y su hermana y Kid?- preguntaba Black Star

-¿tiene una hermana?- pregunto mi padre- entonces eso descarta que sea Soul

-no señor Edward- decia Tsubaki- el nos dijo a Maka y a mi que ella no es hermana de sangre de el, si no que el la ve como su hermana y que solo la unen a ella sus "padres"

-¿Dónde están ellos?-pregunto mamá

-al parecer ellos son de un pueblo llamado Eater, esta en las afueras de la ciudad. Y ellos ya son personas grandes. Eso nos dijo Soul- respondió Maka

-¿entonces le decimos a ellos?

-no lo se- les respondi- ya lo veremos luego

**Espero que les alla gustado y si no díganmelo para corregir en donde vean algún error por favor, como mencionaba en el otro de mis fics que puede que para la otra semana me tarde mas en colocar la conti de mis historias por el hecho de que ya voy a entrar en la escuela y voy a tener menos tiempo, espero que me comprendan**

**Cuídense mucho**


End file.
